Loose Connection
by BaBeTe-AhOrA
Summary: The soulmates are in for a big surprise. They are kidnapped and taken away to a mansion somewhere in America. They all had met and got along. But then there's a late arrival. they all become desperate to find the forth wildpower before the millenium.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What the hell is going on

**All the troubled have yet no problems...**

Mary-Lynette was dreaming again. She was tossing and turning and moaning all through the darkness of the night. She was dreaming of her soulmate, his Ash-blonde hair, his glacier green eyes, the way he spoke, his husky voice whipering in her ear, the way he walked, so graceful, so cunning.

In her dream, he had returned from 'putting things right' and he was holding her in his arms as they stared up at the stars. He was whispering soft, loving comments of their future together.

He leant down and kissed her softly, his pillowy lips colliding with hers with such passion and longing.

They then heard a furious snarl form behind them.

_Jeremy._

He was in his werewolf form, on all fours next to an old pine tree. He began running at them, or rather, Ash. Jeremy growled something, it sounded like '_Redfern'. _She clasped her hand to her mouth as he set his sharp teeth into Ash's leg and began thrashing his around. the werewolf raised his hand, talons at the ready, and slashed down at her soulmates chest, blood poored out even as the wound began to heal. Ash was growling in pain as Jeremy sunk his teeth into his arm, her stomach churned. She could swear she heard the very muscle tearing in Ash's arm. She looked down and saw a silver knife between her clenched fingers.

Jeremy raised his arm again. That was my chance, She chose her moment and she thrust the knife into his heart, blood spraying onto her face as she put all her weight behind it. She crashed into Jeremy as well. She landed on top of him, she had no choice but to look into his hurt and sad eyes. But she saw the scariest thing. His eyes weren't the usual brown. They were purple. Not just normal 'Harman' purple either. They were crystalline, shades of light puple, dark purle and silvery purple. Like metallic puple diamonds. Then they faded out.

Not only did she have to really live the moment of killing Jeremy, she had to live it in her dreams as well. Falling asleep was now my least favourite thing, she thought.

Mary-Lynette was staring upat the ceiling. She still lived in Rowan, Kestrel and Jades house, still lived in Briar Creek, but she didn't go to school anymore. She turned her head to look out the window and up at the stars. She turned and saw a shadow outside. As soon as she caught sight of them they ran around to the back of the house.

"ASH!" She shrieked in bewilderment. Oh, Ash, he had returned, she thought. She ran out of her room and down stairs. She ran to the backdoor, unlatched it, and sprinted out into the backyard. She whirled around happily, searching through the darkness, trying to locate her soulmates position. It was silent. Not a stir in the air. She was smiling into the shadows of the night, her short brown hair whipping around with her. The stars glistening in her deep blue eyes. She heard a small noise, like a twig snapping over in the corner by the shed. She turned and looked where the noise had come from. A figure was emerging. After a few seconds she deciphered that it was _not _Ash.

Her smile faded out into a blood-curdling scream.

Jez was sitting on the couch having come back from the incident with Pierce.

"OH THAT BASTARD!" Raven shouted in hatred and pure fury. "TAKE PIERCE TO BE THE ONE TO STAB YOU IN THE BACK!" Both her midnight blue eyes were visible for she was swinging her self around in anger. Thistle was nodding and shouting in agrrement and Val was sitting on the couch next to Morgead with his fists clenched and his jaw tight.

Morgead was sitting back, watching the scene unfold. It was as he expected it to be once he told them the news. Raven was still pacing and stomping her feet. Jez's eyes were wide in shock. She hadn't ever seen Raven this angry, but then again, who wouldn't be.

Thistle began to cry, swiping the tears off her rosy cheeks.

Raven let out a huge breath and slumped down to the floor, being furious was exhausting. She rested her head against the coffee table's leg. she shook her hair and it fell over her other eye again.

After Jez had seen that she decided not to tell her about circle daybreak and the whole half-blood scenario. Jez was rubbing her temples wearily. She just wanted to sleep.

Morgead took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. Warm electricity flowed up her arm and through her body. She turned to him and smiled.

He led her to the kitchen where he pulled her to him, escaping the commotion in the other room. He kissed her then and there, sending sparks that quivered in her heart. She obviously kissed back, their souls coming together.

But before the connection was complete, the door in the lounge room swung open and slammed intot the wall. they ran out to see what was happening as people dressed in black were flooding in, wooden bats at the ready. _Dark ninja's, _little did Jez know.

Thistle and Val were attacking one as Raven went for another. Morgead rushed into the crowd, fist pumelling into one guys face already. What good would that do, she thought, there's too many.

A wooden bat swung across the back of Morgeads head and fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"NO!" Jez screamed and ran to him. She kneeled at the side of his limp body. Then she felt an excruitiating pain as a wooden bat struck the back of her head, and she fell limp on top of morgead.

Poppy and James were walking out of the movie cinema after watching 'The tourist'.

Poppy sttill had her box of popcorn in her hands as James was complaining, fishing through his pockets for his keys.

"OHHH, that was soooo boring. I can't believe you made me watch that. WHY. It was horrible. It wasn't even funny!" He whined as he withdrew his keys.

"Well unless you wanted to watch some weird french movie with arabic subtitles, count yourself lucky. Her copper curls swirling aroun her as her deep green eyes set on him.

"I'd go with the arabic subtitles." He giggled.

Poppy threw a handful of buttery popcorn at him.

"Hey!" He laughed and began emptying his shirt.

Poppy threw her popcorn in the bin as James exclaimed. "DUDE, where's my car!"

Poppy turned and saw that it was true. His car was gone. Her heartbeat picked up.

"Maybe you didn't park here." She said optimistically.

"No way, It was right here. Im 100% sure." He continued.

They both stared around the parking lot, searching for the car. Out of the corner of Poppy's eye she saw James's muscles tense. His grey eyes fixed. Poppy turned and turned and finalloy spotted his car.

"Oh look, there it is, right where you parked it. You must have been confused." She said and pointed all the way acroos the lot.

James shook his head. "That's not where I parked it."

They walked cautiosly across to James's car. He stuck the key in the door's lock. He turned it slowly.

Poppy's eyes were fixed on the key. It was centimeters away from unlocking the door.

_Come on, come on, _she thought. the key reached the end and there was a click.

At that very same moment, people began rushing toward them with stick. Poppy was instantly knocked out, James tried to fight them, but he was knocked out as well. the last thing he thought was, _what the hell is going on. _The he was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There's a late arrival

**Love is the most destructive emotion...**

Thierry was impatiently pacing back and forth, back and forth. Hannah was sitting cross-legged on one of the many lounges in the den. She was laughing at him. Thierry mumbled something like, _they should be here by now, _under his breath.

He had some other people in the next den, who were patiently waiting, something thierry was good at. He'd thought all his practise from waiting for Hannah _all_ those years would have paid off. Apparently not.

The door clicked open and in stumbled six more people and his personal servants-...guards.

Jez felt blood rush to her cheeks. she looked at the person holding her. Jez was right, she did know little, because she was wrong, these were no dark ninja's, these were Thierry Decoudres's personal guard.

Nilsson stood tall with his short dark ponytail and his weird trance he was in, he looked...OK. Althought Jez didn't dig the ponytail.

"Finally..." Lord thierry started. He walked over to inspect his prey. He took note of their descriptions, some where familiar. _Poppy...copper curls and green eyes. James...ANGRY, gulp...moving on. Jezebel...red hair and blue-silver eyes. Morgead...dark hair and green eyes. Mary-Lynette...brown hair and blue eyes. _Thierry gave a slight nod of appreciation to Nilsson and turned away, signalling for them to follow him. The soulmates did as they were asked and followed him towards yet another house.

Morgead didn't know exactly where they were, but from what he could tell, they might have been in Chicago.

The light beamed around them as they stepped into the jam-packed lounge room.

Poppy looked around at the people she didn't recognise well. There was a girl with blonde hair and soft grey eyes...Thea, that's it, Thea the witch. She was standing with her soulmate Eric. Rashel was standing by Quinn, frowning in anger. A girl with blonde hair and violet eyes stood by a man with Dark hair and dark eyes. Another man with dark hair and yellow eyes stood hand in hand with a girl who had Red hair. She turned toward her company. A girl with red hair and blue-silver eyes was standing next to a boy with dark hair and green eyes. Thierry saw her confusion.

He was pointing one by one at the people, in order, who she didnt know. "Giliian, David, Delos, Maggie, Jez and Morgead."

There was also a girl, tied up, with the same long black hair as Rashel and grey eyes. A boy with dark gold hair and green-gold eyes was trying to calm her as she thrashed around. Then a boy stood alone with ash-blonde hair and eyes that changed every now and again.

Thierry continued. "Keller, Galen and Ash."

Mary-Lynette looked up from the ground. she spotted Ash and ran towards him. "ASH!" She dived into his arms and landed in a warm embrace. Like the one from her dream.

"Ew." Delos groaned and looked away. Jez had a question on her tongue.

"Why did you have to kidnap us. Why didn't you just ask?"

"I wanted to make things interesting." Thierry replied with a casual lift and rise of his shoulders.

Thierry's cell phone rang. Yes, he had a cell phone. He picked it up off the table and allowed the others to mingle.

"Hello." He answered in a hushed tone...

"Yes, this is I...WHAT...thats impossible...where is she...Ok. I'll be there."

He snapped his phone shut and looked at his watch. 10:30pm. He took in a deep breath. _Just breathe...just breathe._

He walked back into the crowd and raised his hands.

He waited for everyone to be quiet before he started speaking.

"I-

"What." Ash asked. thierry exhaled. Ash realised he'd interrupted.

"I-

"Sorry." Ash said and then held his mouth closed.

Thierry closed his eyes and started again. "I...have to go. There's a late arrival."

Thierry didn't give them time to answer. He simply turned on his heels and walked to the front door.

He reached his car and nilsson trailed behind...

Thierry pulled up at an apartment building. He struted into the biuilding and told the receptionist that he was this girls father and wanted her door key, insisting she might be sneaking around with a boy. He explained her very raare appearences to him so he'd know which girl. A few moments later he handed Thierry a gold door key with the numbers _63 _inscribed on it.

Thierry thanked the man and walked to the elevator. _Going up..._

Thierry went up to the 6th floor and strode to the 3rd door on the left. He shoved the key in slowly and twisted it. there was aclick from the otherside. Thierry was about to enter when Nilsson stopped him. "Please sir, let me." Thierry stepped aside as Nilsson stepped inside, Thierry right behind him. the room was dark and appeared empty. Maybe she's not home, he thought. But then, just a split second after, a girl jumped out of the shadows and lunged at nilsson. Nilsson was knocked to the floor, grunting. the girl stood and went to hit Thierry, but, Nilsson grabbed her waist and jerked her back. He held her arms above her head. she tried to wriggle out but there was no escaping. thierry was stunned.

"Do you know who I am." Thierry said.

"Yes." The girl had a nice yet vicious voice. She gave him a _R.M.S Titanic, meet Iceberg _look. But it was even colder, like, _the particular iceberg that sunk you, _expression.

Thierry didn't really care. He was used to it.

"Well then, lets cut to the chase. Airiana, your coming with me." He said.

He was stunned yet again when she cooperated.

"Come on." Thierry said as they were heading toward the car.

She jerked back and shook her head.

"Come on." thierry repeated and tried to drag her back. She didn't move.

"Why won't you just get in the car?" Thierry asked. Whoops. Stupid question. He had forgotten.

She looked at him expectantly. "You know very well know why."

thierry nodded.

"Well, how are we going to get home?" Thierry asked.

"I'm walking." She pulled away from him slowly and started down the edge of the road.

thierry sighed. _Oh the things I do for you people, _he thought.

he called out to her. "Wait. I'll walk with you."

Nilsson got home 2 hours before they did. Thierry and Airiana walked in unannounced.

"About time." Ash called.

Thierry didn't say anything. It was late and he wanted sleep. He began leading Airiana upstairs. Her long brown hair was swaying behind her. It wasn't straight but it wasn't wavy.

Mary-Lynette looked into her eyes. Deep crystalline purple. The same eyes that had been haunted her dreams since she killed Jeremy...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback

**Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate, our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure...**

Quinn jogged down stairs, following the scent of breakfast.

He gat to the foot of the stairs and to a big whiff of air. "Good morning America." he said cheerily. He adjusted awfully fast.

Everyone else was already down at the table and some on the lounges conversing. Everyone except the new girl...

He sat at the table and waited patiently.

Airiana walked slowly and loudly down the stairs, atrracting all of the attention. When her fett hit the floor the room fell silent. She felt as though they were talking about her. She raised her eyebrows and waited for them to start acting normal. _Ha, I'm not waiting that long, _she thought. She sat down at the empty counter. Hannah was making breakfast for the humans when she handed Airiana a glass of blood.

Hannah knew she was a vampire because the wind voice had told her so.

Airiana began twirling her cup, the rich red substance swirling and lapping on the edge of the cup. She gripped it with her hand, no intention on telling Hannah she didn't drink blood, it would have been rude. Airianalosed her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_The shield mental health ward was not a very cheery place. She hated it. The only good thing about it was her now-best-friend Lexi. Lexi was a vampire too._

_"So, why are you here." Airiana asked, looking acroos the room to the other bunk where a girl with dark blonde hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes was looking right back at her. After a whole year of being here she realised she'd never asked that question._

_"My sister's an angel." She smiled. She was so pretty. "What about you."_

_"I see things." Airiana looked up at the bottom of the bunk above. No one else was in here. She remembered the silver and white shadows that came to her. The silver were agressive, vicious and evil creatures that came to temporarily haunt her. the white were usually had a much nicer nature. Airiana had always been a weird child. Whenever the shadows came to her, her eyes would turn gold._

_"What things." Lexi asked, so innocent._

_Airiana turned to her, "Everything."_

_Their conversation came to a stop when they heard screams from outside the door. There were crashing sounds. Then blood began to spill through their door. Lexi squealed and jumped over to Airiana's bed. Airiana was cowering in the corner, wrapping her arms around her legs trying to hide. Lexi was confused. There was still screaming and crashing sounds. Their door swung open. Only Airiana could see the silver shadow flow into the room. Her eyes swirled into liquid gold and she began to glow...and scream._

_She looked down at her hands, they were radiating a brilliant gold. She began screaming again._

_"WHAT IS IT! WHAT DO YOU SEE!" Lexi was shouting at her._

_The whole room flashed gold and then nothing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Morgead saw Airiana's body jolt once, then she shook it off. There was a weirdness about this girl. He couldn't put his finger on it. A light breeze crept through the window and pushed his hair out of his face. He turned to look at Jez, who was looking at him.

"You seem troubled." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Do I?" Morgead asked. Though, she had been right. He was troubled.

Airiana hadn't said one word since she came into this house. Morgead was still getting used to it as well.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

"Interesting." He said, dragging his neck muscle back as he cringed at how lame it sounded.

He tore his gaze away from the girls back. He focused on the shapeshifting girl being harrased by Poppy. He laughed to himself.

"So your a shapeshifter?" Poppy asked eagerly.

Keller sighed, "Yes."

"What to you change into?" Poppy asked.

Keller rolled her eyes. She was almost as bad as Illiana. _Almost._

"A panther." Keller said and looked away.

Poppy clasped her hands together. "AWESOME!" She squealed. "We're going to get along juuust fine."

"Oh really, I was worried you didn't like me." Keller joked. Really, she didn't care what this curly-haired, big green eyed made vampire thought of her.

"So, kiddies. What are we going to do today?" Thierry asked, looking around the room for any suggestions.

Silence.

He dropped his arms by his sides and collapsed on the lounge next to Delos.

"Anybody." He pleaded.

Silence and shrugging.

He sighed and looked out at the morning chicago sun. He missed Las Vegas. It was so much funner there. So many more things to do.

He couldn't be in this house all day everyday for the rest of his life. Hell no.

But he has an idea. Their not gonna like it. He knows because...he doesn't like it either.

Let the schemes begin.

Airiana was feeling dizzy.

_FLASHBACK_

_"RUN!" She screamed at Lexi. They sprinted around the shadow and toward the door._

_The shadows had never touched her before, but she knows what they're capable of...now._

_The ran out the door and slipped in the blood and tripped over the bodies._

_They landed in a big puddle of the doctors blood, blood stained fragments of glass all aroung them. It splashed up onto their faces and all over their bodies. Lexi began crying. Even though she was a vampire, it still bothered her to be sitting in a pool of it._

_Lexi began to sob too. Then she noticed something silver heading straight for them. They sprinted out onto the street._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Thierry was at ont the bottom step of the stairs.

Airiana jolted again and she dropped her cup abruptly and it slashed up onto her face.

She stood up and went for a towel when the blood was running towards her.

She began to clumsily step back, dodging the long, fast trail of blood trying to reach her.

She began hyperventalating. And tears were springing from her eyes.

She hit the back wall but the blood kept running. It was as though it was...determined.

She spread her arms out flat across the wall.

It nearly got her too...if thierry hadn't grabbed by her waist and wrenched her up onto the stairs next to him. He was looking at her strangely. His unfathomable eyes searing into her. The blood...slumped and dripped normally.

She wiped her face and ran up the stairs.

Thierry waited until he heard her door slam before he stepped over the blood and walked to the spot where the scene had started.

He peered down at blood stained fragments of glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dragging up the past

**A step in the wrong direction is better than staying in the same spot all your life...**

It was now dinner in The Daybreaker mansion. everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Mary-Lynette to finish preparing dinner. After all the 'work' Thierry had done for them, she thought it was the least she could do. She offered to cook Beef Stroganoff.

The only full vampire to eat it was Airiana. She obviously didn't like blood, judging by the earlier scenario.

It might not have been the blood she didn't like, maybe it was just death, or a painful reminder.

Thierry knew why she had been admitted to that mental ward. But he would'nt tell anyone. She had to do it for herself. He owed her that much. Or did she owe him.

When Mary-Lynette set the dinner on the table the full vampires shook there heads and pushed the plates away.

All except Airiana, who was already dishing her's up.

"Do you drink blood?" Delos asked, his yellow gaze inquisitive.

Airiana looked up and stared at him. For a long time.

After a while she shook her head.

"Do you still have power?" He asked.

she nodded.

He knew that was the only respnse he was going to get.

After everyone had finished dinner, if they started, and Thierry and Hannah had washed up, they all sat in the many lounges. Some soulmates sitting together, others sitting separately, Thierry spoke.

"So, I think we should take this time to share our pasts with everyone." He coaxed. "Hannah, choose one." That made everyone laugh.

Except Airiana. Thierry wondered if she was capable of smiling...

Everyone loves a good old soul inside joke.

"Ok, I'll start." Ash chuckled. He cleared his throat. "This is how I met M'Lin."

"She was staying with my three sisters, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade, whom i'd been looking for. i ran into her, discovered we were soulmates, and ran for it." He laughed, making everyone else laugh. Even Airiana. But Mary-Lynette wasn't fond of the joke. Not. One. Bit.

She scoffed and elbowed Ash in the ribs. That just made Ash double-over, still laughing.

After the laughing moments had ended, Quinn offered to speak next.

"I had a bad reputation. I was luring girls in for their blood and then Rashel came along, the vampire hunter, and saved her friend. We ran into each other a few times and i saved her brother from a burning house and we fell in love." He said quickly, wiping a tear from his laughter away.

"Well, Me and Delos met at his castle,where I became a slave. And yes, like any other prince, he was a complete asshole, but he finally gave in, dropped the facade and fell in love with me." She said as she nuzzled into her soulmates chest." Maggie claimed.

"AWWWWWW!" Everyone cooed. Except Morgead, who remarked, "EW."

Jez elbowed him and pretended nothing had happened.

Jez spoke next, "I've been friends with Morgead since childhood. We were both orphans and went around gathering other orphaned vampires and formed a gang. I left after dicovering I was half-blood, thinking Morgead might kill me if I ever told him. I came back, discovered I loved Morgead and that i was a wildpower." She giggled.

"Hey. You would didn't tell me that. I would not have killed you. I loved you the time!" Morgead protested.

Jez sat up, "Hey. You never told me that, Morgy."

"Don't call me that, Jezebel."

Jez went to clock him in the jaw but Thierry reached out and gripped her arm.

"Hey, Hey, no fighting." He said. Jez settled back next to Morgead but looked away angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nawww." Morgead said and cuddled her to him. Jez couldn't resist. He snuggled back, breathing in his scent and feeling his heartbeat against hers.

"My turn. Well, I had cancer in my pancrea's. James was already with me and he decided to turn me into a vampire so I wouldn't die. Now i never get to see my family again but I get to live, so it's all good." Poppy said cheerily.

Everyone else raved on about how they found love and loss but they were in a good place now. Airiana looked from person to person and when it came to her she swallowed, "I have no soulmate, so there's no story to tell." She shrugged.

"Oh come on, everyone has a story." Morgead presses.

"Well...My name is Airiana Lovett." Mary-Lynette stiffened. Airiana noticed but she continued. "I was born a vampire with my two brothers. My parents were killed and I raised them. Love came and it went. I went to a mental institute, got out and now I'm here." She said as fast as she could, hoping no one picked up on anything. But, they were on the edges of their seats gaping.

Galen jerked back quickly. "I don't believe that's it." He said knowingly.

"Believe it." She replied. It sounded more like a warning. Oh, now they knew she hiding something."

Thierry sighed. He needed this to work out.

Airiana stood, shook her head at Thierry, and went to up to her room.

Thierry sighed again. "I wish it wouldn't have to come to this." He sounded mockingly disappointed. "Jez, Keller, Mary-Lynette, you go up to her room and think of a way to _persuade _her. You guys have to have complete trust in her in order to live together...Hmmm...Yeah, you 3 go up there and tell her your life stories." He said, "No highway option. Explain in full detail and she'll do the same."

"NO WAY." Mary-Lynette exclaimed. "I can't tell her my life story."

"WHY not?" Thierry asked, losing his patience.

"Because, remember my story. That werewolf I killed. Jeremy. Jeremy Lovett...her brother." Mary-Lynette reminded them. The thing was, no one was really listening to her story at the time. She was very lucky she didn't say the name. _VERY._

Everyone froze. Thea covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." Jez was so shocked. So cut. So angry. Morgead spoke for her.

"Wait, you killed her brother." He hushed his voice to a whisper.

Mary-Lynette nodded slowly, her eyes moistening. Ash wrapped his arm around her and she drooped into his arms.

"Wait, wait, wait. Guys, let's not get ahead of ourselves. She's a vampire. Not a werewolf. She said her brothers had been vampires too." Thierry said, raising his arms to stop the commotion.

"Yeah, but what if he'd been turned. Of all the years Mare knew him, he wasn't always like that?" ash turned to Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette shook her head and began to sob loudly. It sounded like she was going to throw up.

"I can't _believe _you." Jez said in disgust.

"Hey, Hey. Jez ease off a little." Ash objected, protecting his soulmate. He tighgtened his grip on her and glared at Jez.

"NO. I don't think she gets it. What if, Mary-Lynette, What if the roles were reversed. What if Airiana had killed MARK. What would you do!" Jez exclaimed.

"HEY! Your way out of line." Ash protested.

"No I'm NOT. I'm right on target. Mary-Lynette do you know what you've done." Jez growled.

Morgead stood up and pulled Jez off to the side. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Hey. It's ok. They'll work it out. Ok." He was trying to reassure her.

She frowned but nodded.

She walked over to Keller, gripped her arm, and lugged her up the stairs.

Keller knocked lightly on Airiana's door.

There was shuffling, then a click, then the door swung open.

Keller was staring right into Purple diamonds, which were Airiana's eyes.

"You mind." Jez spoke over Keller's shoulder.

Airiana beckoned for them to enter.

Airana's room was empty, except for her king sized bed.

Her walls were painted the softest of blues.

Airiana sat cross-legged on her bed while Keller and Jez settled on the floor near the end or it.

"What's up?" Airiana asked.

"Well, We were wondering. If we told you our whole detailed story...would you tell us yours?" Keller asked, half expecting her to kick them out. It's what she would have done.

"Are you bargaining with me?" Airiana asked with a half smile that reached her her eyes.

"Yep. Pretty much." Jez shrugged.

Keller looed from Jez to Airiana smiling.

"Done." Airiana breathed out and wriggled around a bit to get comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dusk to Dawn

**Like ivy clings to an oak tree, our memories cling to thee...**

Keller cleared her throat, she was going to start.

"Well, My real name is Raksha Keller. I hate my first name because it means demon, which was given to me by my real parents, so, I take my surname, Keller. I was put up for adoption because I was born in my half-half form. Half human, half panther. I was raised by circle daybreak and they raised me as one of their agents and one night, I was working on a mission to find the third wildpower. We located her and I was at the mall to collect her when I noticed, so, was a _dragon." _Keller began. Airiana looked very interested, suspense clouding her gaze.

"Anyway, I was attacking the dragon in my panther form and then a boy came and pryed me off, nearly getting us both killed. It was Galen. My soulmate. I hated him at first. Wanted to tear his guts out, I did. I thought love was for the weak, or, it made people weak. But then I learned he was my soulmate, I liked him a little more, than i fell in,love with him. I tried to resist because he had to marry Illiana in order to form an alliance between the witches and the shapeshifters. But Illiana repaid a favour that allowed me Galen and I to be together. Then, Thierry brought me here." She shrugged as if none of it mattered.

"Why were you tied up?" Airiana asked.

"Let's just say, I wasn't in the best of moods to be kidnapped." Keller replied.

Jez smiled and sat up. "My turn."

Everyone else straightened up and waited.

"Well, My real name is...Jezebel Redfern, CALL ME JEZ! Morgead and I formed a gang of orphaned vampires and we roamed the streets terrorizing other gangs. Then I discovered I was half-blood and I ran away, thinking my gang would probably attempt to kill me because _Half is the only thing worse than Vermin. _I ran off to my distant cousin's house and lived there for a whole year. Than an old soul named Hugh, a good friend, told me about the wildpowers and I had to return to my old gang, take leadership, and save that wildpower before they handed her into the Council. They thought it was that little girl in the fire in Seattle. They tested her by lighting fire around her. She wasn't doing anything so I saved her, by jumping off the top of the apartment building. It hurt, but it was worth it. She was not a night person. Then I was speaking with Hugh at the train station when we were attacked by a couple of werewolves a vampire. Me and my cousin, Claire, fell onto the train tracks. A train was about to run us over but then we were saved by a wildpower, whom I thought was Claire. We ran to a warehouse where a car crashed into us and we were kidnapped...by Lilly Redfern. She attempted to kill me and then I unleashed the heavenly blue fire. Turned out I was the first wildpower. So Pierce, a former gang member and Lilly disappeared. Haven't seen or heard of them since. Then Morgead and I went back to the apartment to Raven, Thistle and Val, where we lived before Thierry brought us here." Jez stopped and added. "When my parents died when I was young I lived with My uncle Bracken." She heaved in a long breath and smiled. "Now it's _your _turn..."

Airiana sighed. If she had been thinking she could get out of this. She was wrong.

"Well, My name is Airiana Lovett. My parnets were killed by the shadows when I was young and I raised my two brothers, Jeremy and Sam. I've been trying to tell myself that my best friend, who had been my best friend since kindergarten, was only my recent best friend, so it wouldn't hurt as much, knowing she was missing. One night, last year, I was going over to her house. I had Sam in the car because he was going over his friends house on the way. The silver shadows covered my vision, and when they moved again a truck was coming right towards us with no way of stopping." Airiana stopped to gather her thoughts and blink back tears. She always hated looking back to that moment. She saw Keller and Jez leaning forward, waiting for her to start again, gaping. They had to hear the rest of it.

"Anyway, the truck hit the passenger side, where Sam was sitting. The car flipped and flipped and landed up-right. The car was crushed. Pieces scattered on the street. We were stuck. blood was spilling from Sam's head but he was still conscious. I tried to get him out, but I blacked out. I woke up in the ambulance and looked over at Sam. He was pale and Motionless. I called his name softly, trying to get his attention. His hand was hanging out off the gurney. I gripped it. He was so cold. I squeezed it, but he never squeezed back. I called to him again, and again, nothing. He was dead. The last thing I said to him was _"Like the Ivy clings to an oak tree, our memories cling to thee."_

He was twelve. All he wanted was to be a teenager so he could hang out with me and Jeremy. But, he never got there." She stopped again. Taking deep breaths to prevent breakdown.

"So, when I told them the story, they locked me up in the mental institution because I had mentioned the shadows already, telling them they killed my parents, theyu couldn'y put me away because I was too young. But, when I told them again, they had no choice. And to my surprise, Lexi was there. She had told them her lost sister was an Angel. then the shadows attacked the institution and I went back to Jeremy. Jeremy is my twin brother. Just recently, Jeremy was turned into a werewolf. I told him it didn't matter but when I took my eyes off of him for one secog, he was gone. He went missing. But I believe he's still alive."

Jez felt a twich in her heart string, and a burning in her veins. It's not fair. She _deserves _to know the truth. She _deserves _to know her twin brother is dead. It's not fair to leave her wandering the earth forever to find him, when he would never return. she wanted to tell her so badly. But she couldn't. That was for Mary-Lynette to do.

"But before that. I had a soulmate. _Had. _It was prom night. My first prom night. I just wore a black dress with a layered belt with god trims. The skirt of the dress was layered and trimmed with gold too. Then he left me standing outside, ready to kiss him. But he left. The shadows caught me vulerble and they chased me. Their scent of lemongrass filled the entire forest. They left me alone to find my way back. i haven't seen him since. So now I'm on alert most of the time, watching out for the shadows." Airiana said.

"Most of the time?" Jez asked quizically.

"From Dusk to Dawn." Airiana said mystically.

Airiana wiped a little, tiny, diamond-like tear from her upper cheek and smiled, signalling that she was done.

Keller had tears running down her cheeks, too. Jez was also tearing up.

"Oh, ok. Um...thanks. We'll just leave you alone now." Jez got up, followed reluctantly by Keller. Keller wanted to throw her arms around Airiana.

"Mm-hm." Tears were falling down Airiana's tan cheeks. Her skin was glowing.

Jez stole one last glance from Airiana before she closed the door.

Jez could finally breathe.  
>And now, to go down to the others and report her findings.<p>

She slowly trudged down the stairs. Her footsteps ringing through the halls in the massive mansion.

She strode over to the base of where everyone was. She cleared her throat and repeated what Airiana had told her.

Once she was done, every girl in the room, and Galen, were crying. Especially Mary-Lynette.

Ash turned to Mary-Lynette, grasping her hands. "You _have _to tell her."

Mary-Lynette shook her head like a child.

"Yes, you do." Ash said comfortingly. Not that it made her feel better. It made her feel worse.

"No." She whispered shakily. She was shaking all over. From head to foot in violent jolts.

"_YES." _Jez growled.

Ash, Morgead and Thierry groaned.

"You don't understand, Mary-Lynette. You weren't there. It means _too _much to her. You can't let her wander the earth in search of someone who's not even there. You _have _to tell her." Jez recited her thoughts clearly. She was right.

Mary-Lynette sat there for a moment longer and then nodded. Relief spilled over Jez like a cup of water.

"But not so soon." Mary-Lynette was compromising.

Jez sighed. "Fine."

As long as it happens, Jez thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out of this world

**Paradise is locked and bolted...We must make a journey around the world to see if a back door has perhaps been left open...**

Quinn woke to the sound of reversing trucks. Yes, what a lovely wake up call. He looked at the clock. 5:30am. He groaned and swatted at Rashel, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Rashel, can't you hear that. Go check it out." He whined.

She groaned but didn't move.

"Rashel!" He kicked at her and kicked her again until she was pushed out of bed. She landed with a thud and a grunt. Quinn didn't bother to see if she was ok.

"Why can't you check. Your the guy." She growled and walked to the door. He started mocking what she said.

Rashel stopped, lifted an antique wooden ball, and pegged at his back.

"OW!" He cried in pain. Rashel stuck her tongue out at him and exited the room.

"Come on Morgead. Get up." Airiana sung.

"GO. AWAY." He replied.

"Come on, I need to help me lift some things."

"IT'S 5:30."

"So, urgh, wake up."

"No!"

"Morgead."

"Airiana." He mimed.

"Get up before I make you."

"I. Will. Kill. You."

"Not before I kill you."

Morgead laughed but got up anyway.

Jez was already up.

Morgead pulled on a black T-shirt and stumbled to the kitchen.

He pulled out a small jug containing blood and poored himself a cup.

He leaned casually on the bench and waited to finish his drink.

He stretched and then walked out to the frontyard where there were moving trucks, boxes, Airiana, and Thierry.

"Now Airiana. You can have the biggest empty room you find for your instruments and just put your personal belongings in your room." He instructed.

"Good morning." Airiana said to morgead as he walked firmly out the door.

"Your dead." He warned and rubbed his eyes.

He heard Airiana's musical laugh echo in his ears.

Well, he was awake now.

"So, what did you drag me out here for." Morgead asked as his eyes adjusted to the dim morning light.

"My stuff has arrived." She said in a commentary-like voice.

Morgead shifted his gaze to 'her stuff '.

His jaw hit the floor.

One grand piano. Five acoustic guitars. Five electric guitars. Two drum sets. One harp. Three different types of flutes. Four viloins. Bongo's. Maraca's. Tamborine's. A ukileile. Clapping sticks. A series of microphones. And a trumpet.

Ash walked out and nearly tripped into the garden. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _Shottie _not."_

"Oh yes you _are." _Airiana put her hands on her hips and slanted to one side.

"_DAMN IT!" _That time, Ash did fall in the garden. Face-planting a thick fern and banging his knee on a rock.

"Ah, Ah, I'm injured!" He cried out, almost too fake.

Morgead looked heavenward and Airiana shook her hand.

Airiana gripped Morgeads bicep and dragged him towards the piano.

Airiana went to one side while Morgead went to the opposite.

They grunted as they lifted the piano. Its side slanting towards Morgead because Airiana appeared to be lifting it higher. _I just woke up, _he convinced himself.

The piano was extra heavy because it was wood.

"If you accidently drop this on my foot, I'll _accidently _drop it on your face." Morgead growled as they covered the space to her very own _Music Room. _It was not far from the loungeroom that was more commonly used.

_Why, _Morgead thought, _Why does Thierry have to have the biggest houses in the world._

They finally got to the Music Room and he dropped it in the centre. he cooed and shooked his shoulders. "I could do this all day."

"Good. Because you are going to be doing it all day." Airiana replied.

"Wait, wait. It was a figure of speech."

Airiana shrugged and Morgead sighed.

It was a big room.

Massive.

There were two large windows a two glass doors leading out onto a balcony. They had deep red curtains draped across each window, tied with glod ropes.

_Like an old movie theater, _Morgead thought.

Ash came in carrying racks and a big photo frame of Airiana laughing with a blonde girl with blonde hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes, whom they'd never seen before.

After Ash and Morgead finished loading

After loading up all the instruments and accessories in the centre of the room, Airiana began pushing them out, and pulling Jez and Rashel in.

Once the boys left, the other girls gaped at the pile of brass, percussion, woodwind and string instruments.

"Oh yeah, in my story, did I happen to mention, I like music." Airiana pointed at her brain. "Must have slipped my mind."

"No kidding." Keller gasped.

"You can play all this?" Jez asked.

"Yeah..." Airiana trailed off, glancing around the room with a proud half smile.

"Incredible." Jez gasped.

"Out of this world." Keller sighed.

They were all glancing from corner to corner in the room. The floor was polished hardwood. The walls and ceiling was wood as well, just painted a musky white colour.

Also on the ceiling hung an age old chandeleir. Its crystal bulbs lit up a dim gold-yellow.

"Well then, let's get started..." Airiana cheered.

Gillian was with David out in the backyard. They were lounging on a deck chair in front of the pool.

Gillian was wearing black sunglasses and a pink swim suit.

David was wearing board shorts.

The sun was reflecting of the water and shining through his dark hair, each strand a different shimmering brown.

Gillian couldn't help running her fingers through it.

Delos walked out casually. He lifted the back of the chair and flinged Gillian and David off and into the pool.

when the couple surfaced, Delos was laying across the seat.

"My chair." He said simply.

David flung water all up his legs and torso, causing water to also go up his nose.

"Oh, you little-"

"Hey, hey." Maggie said, gripping his shoulder and giving it a short squeeze.

They heard giggling coming from above them.

Delos looked up and saw Jez and Rashel leaning over the balcony, broad smiles lighting up their face.

Maggie smiled but Delos showed them his middle finger.

It just made them laugh more. They walked back into whatever room they came from.

He then heard squealing and screaming coming towards him.

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade ran out in identical bathing suits, holding hands, and jumped into the pool, causing multiple splashes of water to coat Delos.

he raised his arms and looked down at himself.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He dropped his arms to his sides, sighed, grabbed his towel, and walked back inside.

Everyone entered the Music Room and gasped. The two drum sets were in two opposite corners at the back of the room. The grand piano was in front of the window to their left. To the right was the racks of flutes and vilolins on glass shelves, the picture of Airiana and the unknown girl above them.

Between the grand piano and the balcony doors was the floor-racks of acoustic guitars and the wall-racks holding the necks of the electric guitars. The bongo's, maraca's, tamborines and ukileile were on the other wall just by the trumpet which was hung up near the fluts. the harp was the last instrument in the gap between the other window and the balcony doors.

There were amps and speakers in various places and some microphones set up on a warm, plush, red rug.

There were candleirs high on the walls along with various pictures with Airiana and her unknown friend posing with Famous muscial stars. Michael Jackson, Christina Perri, Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus, Usher, 50 cent, Rihanna, Beyonce, Adele, Bone thugs 'n' harmony, Carrie Underwood, Taylor swift, Diana Crocran and Iyaz. With some tribute frames for Tupac, Michael Jackson, Bob marley and more...

Everyone ventured through the room whilist Airiana dragged Rashel and Keller up to her room. They were now designing that too.

Blaise and Thea went to the guitars, twisting them around. There were a few labelled ones. One blue and black one had Airiana's name printed on the back, the other, a creamy oak colour with darker brown edges, had the name _"Lexi" _printed on the back.

Another was signed by missy higgins, another by taylor swift and another by miley cyrus.

One electric guitar was coated in diamonties with a gold print signed Avril Lavinge on the back.

Another was just blue and white with Adele signed on the back in permanent marker. Diana Crocran had signed the red one and the other was plain.

Thea and Blaise turned to each other and smiled.

Awesome.

Poppy and James walked over by the Grand piano and saw it was printed on the back in silver...Christina Perri. There was a plaque underneath it. It was also silver and engraved in gold was a label 'Property Of Airiana Lovett And Lexi Harter '.

Poppy ran her fingers across the keys lightly. The notes were fixed in gold on ech one, leaving the upper black keys bare. _A, B, C, D, E, F, G._

Ash and Mary-Lynette were checking out the drums. One set was polished black and silver, some of the material on the drums labelled 'Lovett'.

The other set was polished blue and gold, the material labelled Harter instead. Ash wondered what that meant.

Mary-Lynette ignored and stepped back, Ash in toe, to look at the photo above the balcony doors.

It was a photo of a girl with silky brown darkish brown hair and glistening purple eyes. There was aboy, the same height and same pearly smile and purple eyes. In betwwen them was a smaller boy with the his hair an little softer and own set of purple diamonds.

_Airiana. Jeremy. And Sam._

Mary-Lynette put her knuckle to her mouth, fighting back tears. Ash cradled her and turned her away. They looked so happy, despite the horrible life they'd been told those three had. It must have been a while ago. They looked about fifteen, ten and fifteen.

They had there arms on each others shoulders, crouching in a field of green grass, coated in the sun's warmth. they were all tanned. but it hadn't faded to this day. Natural skin tone.

Mary-Lynette smiled sadly at Jeremy. She..._missed him._

He had loved her. And she killed him for it.

Rashel, Keller and Airiana collapsed onto the bed once the placement of everything was completed.

There was a closet full of clothes in the far corner. Well, two closets in the far corners.

Her bed was covered by soft white sheets and a patterned a green and gold quilt.

It reminded Keller a lot of Galen's eyes.

She had bed-side tables on each side of her bed where a lamp stationed on each.

If you layed on your right side, you'd be looking clear out her window.

Under the furthest corner of the window was a desk with a few little pencils, a laptop and a few photo's.

On the walls there were various musical tribute frames and photo's on her walls.

There was also a chest at the end of her bed, which Keller and Jez had no idae what it contained.

And a dressing table with a mirror was in pushed against the wall. Her silk curtains were pushed back, letting the sunlight drift in.

In the distance throught the window, you could see a rock/cliff located somewhere in the forest that was growing on the edge of Thierry's estate.

Later down in the lounge room, they were listening to Airiana playing guitar. She was in the music room, but they were within earshot.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING!" Hannah called to her from the kitchen.

"Steer, by Missy Higgins!" She called back and continued playing.

The others resumed their conversation about her while she wasn't listening.

"Remember the other day, when she was in that trance and she dropped that glass. The blood was...chasing her. It wasn't normal." Thierry said.

"Well, first of all, _having _a glass of blood isn't normal." Ash joked. David kicked his ankle.

"Yes. But. Dropping a glass of blood, it shouldn't have flowed like that." Thierry countered sharply.

"Let's test." Maggie propped herself up.

They nominated Jez to drop the glass because they were similar height.

Jez held the glass up in the air, just below her shoulders.

She released the glass and fell, abiding gravity, and smashed, and a blood line began to flow.

Jez steeped back so the shards didn't scratch her.

The blood line wasn't even half of what Airiana's was when it began to slow.

"Hey. What was that."

Airiana stepped down into the lounge room. The blood changed coarse completely.

It began to speed up and it almost caught her, but she stepped up into the intersection between rooms.

She didn't freak out at that moment. But her eyes swirled into gold and her breathing stopped.

_(Airiana)_

The silver shadow swirled around the roof and a foul coo came to Airiana's ears.

It lowered itself to her level.

She couldn't breathe.

It began speaking in a horrible hurricane voice.

"No more white shades to protect you."

"What do you mean."

"Well, do you see any around."

Airiana glanced around and realised the shadow was right. A SHADOW was speaking to her. She seized her opportunity.

"Why are you here." she asked bravely. In those last words she realised she was no longer scared of the shadows. She'd overcome her fears.

She was aware of everyone staring at her.

"Because I can be." The shadow hissed.

"No, I mean here, with me."

"You were chosen. Tis a gift."

"Its a curse." She growled back.

"Well, that's true."

"Where are the white shadows?"

"Who knows. But. What we do know." More silver shadows closed around her. "There's going to be a war. A great war. And the white shadows, and you, will lose."

The shadows disintergrated into the clear air and Airiana's legs gave way.

Everyone rushed to her, but Quinn caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, hey there, easy now." He lowered her down to the ground as her eyes went back to its regular purple.

She looked up at everyone. "Did you see?"

They all shook their heads and frowned.

Airiana sighed.

It was a curse.

Her curse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Forgotten pain

**One step forward, two steps back...**

Quinn was sitting on the lounge opposite Airiana. He was watching her. Checking for any gold eyes, talking to thin air, or collapsation, even though she was sitting.

She was looking down at the floor in front of them.

The whole room was silent.

It was a lot to process.

And, a shadow had nevver spoken to her.

She'd never even heard them speak.

That voice.

It was cold.

It was blood-curdling. Like a hurricane.

Without lifting her head, she peered at Quinn.

Quinn did'nt bother to awkwardly look away.

Hannah opened her mouth to say something.

Everyone turned to her, she closed her mouth.

Airiana ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled.

She was still shaken up.

Airiana spoke, "So, now you've seen, what do you think?"

"Well...It was weird." Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah," Thea agreed, "Just standing there watching you talking to nothing, your eyes changing colour, you collapsing..." Thea trailed off. She was rolling her hand in an on-and-on motion.

Airiana nodded. "Trust me, count yourself lucky."

The room fell silent.

"Look, everybody, for the record, I'm not crazy, I'm not insane. They are out there...somewhere..." Airiana trailed off as goosebumps developed over her skin as she looked through all the windows and towards all the doors.

"Yes. coarse your not. we know, we know." Rashel sighed. She sounded weary.

It was just past lunch time.

Airiana didn't eat.

No one did.

At least there was conversation now. Kind of.

Another truck had arrived.

Airiana was clearing the music things out of her room and putting them in the music room.

She walked out slowly, her hair flying out behind her, it's silky brown tousles tangling with the wind.

She made the boys carry boxes into her room.

They got it lucky.

_Atleast you didn't have to carry a grand piano, _Morgead thought.

They dropped them in the middle of her bedroom and left.

Airiana closed the door behind them and pressed her forehead to the cool white paint.

She turned and eyed the boxes.

She loosened her shoulders and look heavenward.

Airiana kneeled down in front of the first box.

She lifted the folds of the box and she lifted a small box.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, sensing what was inside.

She opened the tiny, red, velvet lid and lifted a locket. It was engraved: _Honour._

As soon as she touched it she fell into a trance...

_FLASHBACK_

_The guards were so close to the girls as they ran across the dirt path of the kingdom._

_Airiana was taken a week ago and sent here to the Black Dawn Castle as a slave._

_She was here with one of her best friends: Wynter Stevenson._

_The girls had grasped hands and were sprinting through the kingdom, escaping._

_She could here the guards shouting behind them. Then barking. Shapeshifters._

_Wynter let out a cry of exhaustion._

_Why weren't they here._

_Apparently, people were being sent here to help them._

_But they weren't here._

_Someone grabbed Airiana around the waist._

_Charlie._

_Her soulmate._

_Guards were coming up in front of them. They grabbed Wynter. _

_"Noooo!" Airiana cried._

_She was trying to tear herself out of charlie's grip._

_Which she did successful. She ran and collided with Wynter._

_she shoved something into Airiana's hand and closed it shut tightly._

_She nodded but then the guards tore her away and Charlie tore Airiana away._

_"No. No. Nooo. Wynter." Tears sprang to her eyes as she was shoved in the back of the escape cart._

_She turned to the small barred window behind her and started banging on it with her fists and open hands. She was trying to pry the handle open, but it wouldn't budge._

_She saw Wynter get dragged off into the distance with a dagger at her throat._

_She looked down into her hand._

_Wynter's locket: Honour._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Airiana broke out of her trance.

These flashback's are becoming a problem.

She exhaled, something she did a lot, and placed the necklace back in the box.

She had finished unpacking and placing the items around her room.

Lexi and Airiana shared interest in music.

Wynter and Airiana shared interest in sports.

Airiana had shelves of sporting trophies and coloured ribbons. She had small stands with signed basketballs, gridiron balls and baseballs.

She had framed jersey's from the lakers, helmets from the michigan football team, and hats from the Boston red socks.

She had limited edition playing shoes from the NBA championships. And the gameball.

She had limited edition, cased, playing mouthguards from the NFL championships. And the gameball.

She had limited edition baseball bat from the American baseball league championships. And the gameball.

She also had autographs framed alonside her photos of her and her friends.

One of her and Wynter leaning against a big apple tree on the old Atkinson farm.

One of her, Wynter and Lexi smiling, cross-eyed, into the barrel of the camera.

One of them dressed as The Three Muskateers.

One of them dressed in snowsuits.

One of them laying down at the beach.

Airiana looked back and forth between the photos, commemorating what she'd lost.

There were some of her and her brothers too.

Jeremy behind the wheel of the car, for the first time.

Airiana and Sam down at the new basketball courts.

All three of them out the front of their house.

She had some photos of her and Charlie, but she planned to put them up in the basement.

She sat on her bed and stared at nothing in particular.

Why?

What did she do to the universe to deserve so much pain and loss.

She had done nothing, she could swear it.

Everyone was out to get her.

Blaise was sprawled across the three-seater lounge.

Quinn was looking over at the wall as Rashel comforingly patted and rubbed his arm.

Blaise turned her back to them.

Yes, she was jealous.

She had no soulmate.

She had no lover for comfort.

but she wasn't completely alone.

That Airiana chick, she had no soulmate.

But that was it.

_Poppy and James._

_Thierry and Hannah._

_Jez and Morgead._

_Mary-lynette and Ash._

_Delos and Maggie._

_Keller and Galen._

_Rashel and Quinn._

_Thea and Eric._

_Gillian and David._

Blaise thought Rowan, Kestrel and Jade didn't count.

Rashel was worried about Quinn.

He looked so depressed.

And maybe he was fine.

Or maybe, he was depressed, stuck in the deep black pit of despair and comparison, and, didn't want to claw himself out.

Maybe he wanted to feel this way.

Maybe, Maybe, _Maybe._

Rashel was very frustrated.

she hated seeing the side of /quinn she didn't know.

Like when he was turned into his 'Vampire Mode' to feed.

She HATED it.

But she didn't hate him.

She loved him all the same.

Didn't she?

Delos was reflecting back to when he was prince of that hellhole castle.

It was fun while it lasted, he thought.

Maggie pinched his shoulder.

He realised he was staring at her while he was reflecting.

His body jolted back to normal and he smiled, pretending it was nothing.

She raised her eyebrows, but smiled anyway.

He sighed in relief, glad she didn't ask questions.

But then, he had to get it off his chest.

He was certain he was the only one who had lied while telling their story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Hurricane voice

**The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails... **

It was a glorious monday morning.

Every other teen would be at school, but not these teens.

Jez stretched her arms first, pulling them over her chest. Then her legs, shaking them around and bending down to touch her toes.

Morgead encircled her waist with his masculine arms and pulled her in for a kiss.

Once Jez pulled away, she questioned, "What was that about?" She teased.

"I don't know. Todays a good day." Morgead said and shifted past her and out the door.

She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips and she shook her head.

Jez trotted down the stairs and landed with a thud, grabbing everyones attention.

They were all mumbling and whispering. then, when Jez went over, they stood in silence.

Jez frowned. "What?"

They remained silent.

She felt a depressing knot form in her stomach.

They were talking about her.

"What?" She asked, repeating her last question.

Thierry bit his lip.

They were saying something bad, Jez thought.

But then again, Morgead was there.

Could he be talking about her behind her back?

Jez clenched her fists and bit down on her jaw.

Morgead moved toward her with sympathetic eyes and his hands reached out.

Jez put a hand to his chest.

She didn't want to be hugged. She wanted to know what their problem was.

Were they going to kick her out of the house!

Or kill her!

Jez was getting angry.

Thierry finally spoke. "Jez, it-it's your uncle. He's been killed."

"WHAT. Uncle Bracken! No. No, that's not possible." Jez put a hand to her forehead and felt the back of her eyes sting.

She tried to blink the tears back.

She let her head fall and her fiery red hair cover her face.

She growled.

She started shouting random threats as she stormed upstairs and toward the home-gym. She was gonna let off some steam.

She burst through the door and caught Airiana practicing her right jab.

"Are you ok?" Airiana asked as Jez slammed the door behind her.

Jez fell to her knee's and dropped her head in her hands.

She felt her shoulders shudder as she sobbed.

She felt two warm hands enclose around her shoulders.

Airiana.

Atleast my whole entire family was wped out, Jez thought sadly.

She still had her distant cousins like delos and Ash.

And Morgead.

So they were talking about her.

Just not directly _about _her.

Jez wanted to explain. But she couldn't speak. She'd betray her weak, shaky voice.

But she did manage, "Who could have done this?"

"Plenty of people." Airiana answered.

So she already knew.

She felt a pair of cold leather gloves slide onto her shivering hands.

She looked up and Airiana smiled and nodded.

Ash felt so bored.

"So what are we gonna do, sit around the house for the rest of eternity?" He moaned.

"I'm working on it." Thierry mumbled.

"Well work faster." Ash growled.

Kestrel threw a cusion at him. "Don't be such a jerk."

Rowan just rolled her eyes and turned toward Jade.

"We're going hunting tonight. You comin'."

"Yep. Mark can take care of himself." jade shrugged.

Mark walked out of the kitchen, speaking through a mouthful of coco-pops. "Of coarse I can."

Jade shook her head. "Don't talk with your mouthful."

Mark swallowed and stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled and turned back to Rowan, nodding to confirm it.

Rowan turned to Keller and Galen. "Shapeshifters are welcome too."

"Um...Sure." Keller said and turned toward her soulmate.

"Nah, I'll be right." Galen said politely.

Rowan nodded and looked toward the stairs.

Jez and Airiana were walking down next to each other.

Once they hit the floor, Airiana steered Jez toward the kitchen for breakfast.

Jez was slicing bread and wiping her face while Airiana cut the cheese. Jez felt like melted cheese toast.

Jez missed the bread and got her finger instead. It just made a gash.

She rushed over the sink and let the blood drip. "Damn it." she growled.

Airiana came over with a tea towel and squeezed it around her wound. "Keep pressure on that."

Airiana then looked down into the sink and saw the blood swirl down the drain.

She hadn't had blood in a long time.

That's why she has bee so weak.

She snapped her vision away and looked toward Mary-Lynette and Ash, poking and prodding eachother.

There was something off about Mare.

Poppy was outside at the pool's edge.

she waas waving her hand back-and-forth throught the water, feeling it lap up over her knuckles.

The sun was reflecting off the water and onto her pale skin.

Maybe I can get a tan here in Chicago, she thought.

James was inside with his cousin, Ash.

She was by herself.

The flowers were dancing in the breeze, the birds were singing, the sky was blue.

She inhaled the fresh scent, not one single cloud.

Poppy didn't really like the rain. Not really.

But Poppy felt spoilt.

She was living in a big old mansion in Chiacago, Illinois, while her brother was back in their home suburb, probabbly still comforting their mum because of Poppy's 'Death'.

Poppy layed back, looking up at the sky and folded her hands acroos her stomach.

It was now night, around 9:00pm.

Everyone was getting dressed for the hunt.

Airiana wore a simple black singlet and simple black tights.

Everry other girl wore similar things.

Except Keller wore a polo shirt and Rashel wore longer pants.

Rashel was just going to perhaps kill a Vampire or two. Not that she told anyone that. Quinn wanted her to stop if he had to stop luring girls so he could feed.

One little vamp dead won't hurt, she thought.

Because of Airiana, they had to walks to the edge of the forest.

Big old oak trees with twisted trunks were lined across the entrance.

The forest was never a good place for a vampire to hunt.

Thierry swung off one tree branch to perch on another.

He was eyeing two vampires trekking throught the forest, probably hunting for other vampires too.

Or maybe stupid human teens who were camping out on a week night.

One vampire was a girl with long black hair, and a boy with dark blonde hair.

They were moving fast, so thierry swung onto another branch, his eyes unfathomable eyes twinkling with adrenaline.

He looked down at Airiana, scaling the ground with a rather mortal pace. She musn't have had blood for a while, he thought.

Behing her, Jez and Rashel stepped carelessly over the forest floor.

So carelessly, Rashel stood on a small twig.

The sound of it echoed in thierry's ears and he winced.

The girl wurled around, followed by the boy.

Thierry's heart stopped beating.

Lilly Redfern.

Pierce Holt.

Their eyes were set on Airiana, who stood in her frozen position, then straightened up.

Rashel and Jez jumped behind some bushes.

"Ha ha ha. Airiana Lovett." Lilly laughed. "What a surprise."

Pierce didn't know Airiana. He knew of her.

"How's that girl...Wynter." Lilly tormented. "Where's your friend lovett, is she dead."

Airiana's fists clenched.

Damn it, she was going to fight her, Thierry thought.

Thierry jumped down from the tree and landed next to Airiana.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Lillian. We'll be on our way." He grabbed Airiana's wrist and tried to pull her away.

She wouldn't budge.

"I don't think so, Lord Descoudres." Lilly hissed.

Pierce looked around and laughed. "Jezebel..."

Jez was standing and walking to Airiana's side.

Rashel in toe.

Pierce was shaking his head. "Hanging out with vampire hunters," He clicked the the roof of his mouth. "Always thought you were smarter than _that." _

"Pierce." Came a snarl from behind Thierry. He turned to see Morgead stepping forward.

(Airiana)

A silver shadow slithered along the forest floor and circled around her feet.

She looked down as her eyes turned into liquig gold and she took a step back as the shadow reached for her legs.

She then heard a vicious whisper.

The hurricane voice.

"Airiana..." It hissed.

She bit her bottom lip. Not now, she thought.

"You will lose..."

Airiana shook her head. NOT NOW.

"Yes...you will. You will perish along-side your friends."

She shook her head again but the Shadow disappeared and her eyes swirled purple again.

"Wow. incredible. You saw one of those shadows again didn't you?" Lilly asked teasingly.

Airiana didn't answer.

"Didn't you..." Lilly smirked.

She held a knife to Airiana's throat.

Bamboo. Wood.

Airiana smiled.

Her recklessness was taking over.

Lilly was surprised. "What's so funny."

Airiana's smile broadened.

Now pick your moment, it's only one burst, get it right, She thought.

Airiana saw a silver figure in the corner of her eyes.

Airiana's eyes swirled gold and her smile faded from her lips as quickly as it came.

lilly went pale. _Paler._

She twisted around and saw nothing. Except a floating stick.

To Airiana, she could see the shadow was holding a stick.

The stick lashed out and thwacked Lilly across her face.

Lilly cried out in shock and pain and fell to the ground.

The shadow faded, as did Airiana's gold eyes.

Pierce picked his moment.

While Airiana's adrenaline was gone, he lunged out at her, landing on top of her as they stumbled to the ground.

He smiled maliciously and reached down, wrapping his hand around her ankle. He swung her around and realeased her.

Airiana closed her eyes and screamed as she crashed into a tree.

Morgead lunged at pierce and knocked _him _to the ground.

Rashel pulled Airiana off to the side and crooked her neck to the side.

"What. No." Airiana said.

Rashel wasn't really fond of the idea either. But it was necessary.

"Yes. You have to. Your weak annd you need blood. Take it from me." Rashel said.

"No." Airiana shook her head.

"YES!" Rashel shouted.

Airiana's teeth extended and Rashel physically pulled her mouth to her neck.

At first there was a sharp pain and Rashel winced. Then she felt herself relax.

It was weird. She'd never heard of two girls exchanging blood.

Airiana pulled away as it started to rain.

She stood just as Pierce drew the knife to Morgeads heart. Morgead was breathing hard and thrashing around. Jez was on the ground crying and injured.

Airiana creeped around to Pierce.

Pierceturned and Airiana socked him in the face.

He dropped the knife and Morgead.

lilly crawled over to Jez and grabbed her by the hair.

"Four less one and darkness triumphs." She recited.

She slammed Jez's head against a tree and Jez went limp, but she was still conscious.

Airiana however, was kicking ass.

She kicked pierce in the face a jabbed him in the stomach.

Pierce slapped her chhek hard and Airiana countered with a kick to every guys soft spot.

Pierce fell to the ground, clutching his groind.

Airiana ran in Lilly's direction.

Lilly had a stick positioned above Jez's heart.

But before Airiana got to them, Rashel shin-kicked Lilly in the face, actually knocking her out.

"The kitten has claws." Rashel whispered.

Then a cold voice came to Airiana.

The shadow, Airiana thought.

But no.

When she turned around she saw a man.

Hunter Redfern.

Airiana couldn't breath.

He spoke. "Hello..."

It _was _the hurricane voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Revenge is sweet

**Fear is the biggest threat to confidence and achievement, therefore, courage, pride and honour, therefore, truth and happiness, therefore, it strips you of your life...**

**Airiana held her breath.**

She waited for Hunter Redfern to make the first move.

In front of her feet, Rashel was crouched, Lilly was unconscious, and Jez was moaning and rubbing her injuries.

"Lovett..." Hunter trailed off.

"Redfern." Airiana hissed.

She began to put the pieces together.

Her initial thought was that, Hunter Redfern was the leader of the silver shadows.

But, she could see the shadow hovering above him.

But not as a follower.

That's just what shadows do, Airiana thought.

But why the shadow wasn't attacking him, she did not know.

Delos crept around to Airiana's side.  
>She could swear she heard his jaw actually <em>hit the ground.<em>

"Hu hu hu, Revenge is sweet." Hunter Redfern hissed.

Delos clenched his fists and his knuckles cracked. "This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, my boy. You just have to believe. And what do they say, _seeing is believing, _and what do you see?" Hunter redfern was walking circles around them, causing shivers to crawl up her spine and rattle through her bones.

"Oh and Airiana, how's the family." Hunter laughed.

This time, Airiana clenched her fists, though her knuckles didn't crack. She was too busy digging her finger tips into her palms.

"Aw, look at you two, ar you gonna throw a tantrum." Hunter Redfern cooed teasingly.

"Argh, this man is so agrivating." Airiana heard the shadow hiss.

The shadow was now gliding its way down to her. She took a step toward Delos and the shadow flew right past her and up into the sky.

Yeah, you run away, Airiana thought Recklessly. though she wouldn't say it to its face.

When Airiana looked back at Hunter Redfern, his eyes were fixed on her.

"That's right. You can see the _shadows. _Not that they exist. You really are crazy." Hunter scoffed.

"Back off." Delos growled.

Hunter Redfern looked down at the pile at Airiana's feet.

"Oh, another wildpower. I can _kill two birds with one stone._" Hunter moved towards Jez.

Airiana gripped Jez's biseps and pulled her up off the ground and behind her.

"Try, see what happens." Airiana warned.

"Mm-hm, always the reckless one, just like your brother, and what happened to him, he went and got himself _killed." _Hunter said in a cold-as-ice voice.

Airiana's eyes widened. Her breath was caught in her throat, same with her words, but one thing that did come out, was a tear, streaming down her cheek, invisible in the night.

"Oh my god..." Hunter llaughed. "You didn't know, oh this just gets better and better." Hunter's deep chuckles echoed through the wind and bounced off the tree's.

Thierry realised what a bad idea this was.

Meanwhile, Morgead was crouched at Jez's side, who was completely fixated on the conversation above her.

"Oh Jez, you idiot, are you ok." Morgead examined her body for any serious injuries.

"A good day, huh." Jez turned to him, her silver-blue flashing in the moonlight.

"I know. Trust my judge of character." Morgead said sarcastically.

Jez turned away and looked up at Airiana.

Hunter had Airiana right where he wanted. She was vulnerable and fragile. She looked like the next brush of wind would carry her away.

Her lips were covered in blood, some of it Rashels, some of it Pierces and some of it, her own.

Jez felt her heart sink. So now she knew. Such a bad way to find out but, it just happened.

But Mare still has to explain, Jez thought.

Morgead pulled her head to his chest. Stroking her hair. It sent electricity to her brain.

She gritted her teeth and focused back on what Hunter was saying.

"...Four less one and darkness triumphs." He recited maliciously and looked down at Jez.

Jez cowered into Morgead, knowing what Hunter was capable of.

Airiana was a foot away, but as Hunter Redfern took a step towards Jez, Airiana took a step in front of Jez. For the first time, Jez noticed a tatto splayed across Airiana's upper back, from shoulder to shoulder. Though it was covered up by Airiana's black singlet, Jez couldn't see what it was.

"Try it, see what happens." Airiana said through clenched teeth.

"I don't have time for this...I _will _be seeing you around." Hunter Redfern said, pretending he wasn't really scared.

But why would he be scared of Airiana.

Hunter disappeared into the night.

Thierry sighed with relief and Airiana turned to him, grabbing his collar in her fists and pinning him against a tree.

"Dead. Did you know about this..." Airiana hissed.

"Um...N-...Yes." Thierry said, sounding more defeating than Jez had ever heard.

"Why did you not tell me..." Airiana said in the same dangerous tone.

"I was...waiting for the right time." Thierry said. He sounded a little scared too.

This girl has a reputation, Jez thought.

She released Thierry and turned away.

"Where are you going." Thierry called.

"Back..." Airiana said.

Thierry walked about 15 meters behind Airiana on the way home.

Delos was speaking with Morgead, and Jez was isolated.

"I killed him, I did. With my blue fire." Delos said in a hushed tone, though Jez was within ear-shot.

"Well, maybe you didn't kill him, and then a healing woman came to help him." Mogead shrugged.

"Maybe..." Delos agreed and trailed off.

when they got back to the house, everyone sat in the lounge room. Time for a little chat.

Thierry turned off the TV and sat on the last available chair.

He clasped his hands together. "So..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Far from home

**To fall fall from your post is to lose where you stand...**

Mary-Lynette was rubbing her forehead, but not because she had a headache, it was to cover her eyes.

"So, Hunter Redfern told you Jeremy had been killed." Ash confirmed.

"Yes!" Airiana said loudly. Now she was rubbing her forehead. It was a very very _very _painful thing to say.

Airiana lifted herself from the lounge and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jez called after her.

"Somewhere...anywhere." Airiana whispered that last word to herself.

And soon enough, she heard footsteps chasing her own.

"I'm coming." Jez said as she appeared next to Airiana.

Jez and Airiana found themselves sitting cross-legged at the end of a near-by warf over-looking the waters of Chicago.

"How do you feel?" Jez asked out of random. She was now determined to know everything.

"Like _shit. _Like, how some might feel after the last person on Earth who cared about you died. Like, how some might feel after lost everything except one person, and then learning that person died." Airiana shrugged like the subject might be casual.

Jez nodded. "I almost know how you feel. I wish I could fully understand." Jez commented.

"No you don't." Airiana replied, giving Jez a cool side-wards glance.

Jez realised what she said sounded like. "That's not what I meant." She whispered.

"I know." Airiana said and looked back out at the water.

Jez wanted to tell her the whole truth more than ever.

And Jez wasn't one to even tell the truth.

But she never had to lie about something like this.

Mary-Lynette sure is taking her sweet time, she thought.

But then it hit.

SELFISH BITCH, she thought.

She's protecting herself.

What a coward.

What a...SELFISH BITCH.

Airiana put her hand on Jez's shoulder. "Are you ok." She said softly, her voice echoing into Jez's mind.

Am I ok, Am _I _ok, she thought.

She looked down and saw that her fists were clenchedso tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

She loosened her hands and nodded, looking up and smiling nervously.

Airiana stood up and started to walk back down the warf.

"Where are you going now?" Jez asked.

"...Back..." It didn't feel right to say _'home'. _Airiana was far from home.

When they returned, half of the daybreaker soulmates had gone to bed, including Mare and Ash.

Morgead reached for Jez's hand. "It's getting late, you've had a rough day. Let's go to bed."

"No...I'm gonna stay up a little later." Jez said and looked at him, her eyes begging him to leave.

Morgead nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

He'd been worried about Jez the whole time she'd been gone. But he had to trust her...

After everyone had gone off to bed, Jez and Airiana were alone in the loungeroom.

"Hey, Airiana...before, in the forest, I saw a bit of the tattoo on your back. I was wondering if I could see the whole thing?" Jez asked.

Airiana giggled and turned her back to Jez, lifting her singlet.

It was all words. The first in big kryptic writing, the second _paragraph _in ittalics, and a name in bold aglerian print, it was all in black:

RECKLESS

_Trust your heart_

_The seas catch fire_

_Live by love_

_The stars walk backward_

**TRISTON BLACKTHORN**

Jez caught her gasp in her throat, 'BLACKTHORN', a relative of Morgead's.

Jez ran her fingers along Airiana's back and traced the words.

"What about this guy, does he care about you?"Jez asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably not." Airiana brushed her fingers through her hair, the long brown tousles separated.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jez was digging deep.

"It's been a long time." She said softly.

Jez sighed and pulled Airiana's singlet down over her back again.

She forcefully turned Airiana around to face her.

When she did, Airiana's eyes were gold.

Jez looked all around the room.

"This is your cue to freak out." Jez laughed.

"No, I'm not scared anymore." Airiana replied, looking just above Jez's head, making Jez paranoid, looking above her, knowing she couldn't see them anyway.

"Anyway, _we have _a long time." Jez said, urging Airiana her to tell her everything about this TRISTON BLACKTHORN.

"Tell me everything about this TRISTON BLACKTHORN." She said, speaking her mind. She waited a while so Airiana could put it all together.

"Well, he's a vampire. He's black, like, dark-skinned, he's probably related to Morgead somehow, and he's my soulmate." Airiana said.

Jez scoffed. "So where is the guy?"

Airiana shrugged.

"Well, if he's your soulmate, why isn't he here with you." Jez felt guilty, knowing Morgead was right upstairs.

"It's...complicated." Airiana said slowly, looking up at Jez.

"Oh." Jez teased, smiling.

Airiana bit her bottom lip, holding back a smile.

Jez's smile got bigger and bigger.

"...He's an ASSHOLE!" Airiana exclaimed. A big broad smile crossing her lips.

Jez was laughing. Trying to speak.

"But...but...that's what Morgead was like..." Jez's stomach was hurting from laughing so much.

"Yeah, well, Morgead didn't leave you, did he." Airiana was still smiling.

But Jez stopped laughing.

"But, whatever, shit happens." Airiana sung and caused Jez to start giggling again.

Airiana and Jez stood.

Airiana places her hands upon Jez's shoulders. "Well, goodnight darling, you've made my day."

"Goodnight." Jez said and watched Airiana disappear up the staircase.

Jez sighed, rubbed her eyes and fell back on the lounge.

she felt terrible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No more lazy mornings

**Hakuna matatta...it means no worries, for the rest of your days :) ...**

Thierry was walking down the hallway, banging a metal spoon on the back off a pot.

All he could hear was groans and the occasional death threat or two.

The beauty of living under the same roof as eighteen other vampires, shapeshifters and witches.

Keller's eyes snapped open. She slowly got out from her bed. The vang of the pots was ringing in her ears.

she jogged over and opened her door. she stepped back and waited.

And waited.

Thierry was just about to reach her door when she started sprinting.

She dived accurately and crashed into Thierry, tackling him into a wall. The pots fell from his hands and rolled down the stairs, stopping at Hannah's feet.

She shook her head and giggled.

Keller must have got him, she thought.

For some reason, Rashel's ears were reacting highly to the noises Thierry was making.

Like a reaction a panther might have, she thought.

How strange...

Thierry finally got everyone out of bed, dragging David, and sent them downstairs. He had an announcement to make.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, most holding onto cusions. Which wasn't good for Thierry.

He was standing in front of them as they all crowded onto surrounding sofa's in the second loungeroom.

He was rubbing his palms on his sides and waiting anxiously for them to all stop talking.

He cleared his throat. "Um, I have an announcement to make." He said out loud. Everyone was watching him.

"I finally came up with a way to keep you out of the house. You might not like it."

He checked for everyone's reaction. They were impatient, most of all.

"You'll be going to a place called: Lakeview Preparational College, Chicago, Illinois." He spat out quickly and held his hands over his head, waiting for the cusions to hit home.

But they didn't.

So he removed his hands, "Well, I must say, I'm-"

Now the cusions were flying. One hiiting him in the side of the head, one hitting his leg, one hitting his mouth, which shut him up, two on his left arm, and one on his chest.

"Not surprised." He finished, the exact opposite of his initial thought.

"_Preparational College_!" James exclaimed.

"Well, yeah." thierry shrugged.

Another cusion hit him in the face.

He just stood still, looking at them like they should be ashamed.

But nope. No shame.

"School!" Blaise squealed. She looked totally and utterly disguted at the very mention of the word.

"Thierry, this is the last straw, I'm going to kill you." Morgead was about to stand up and _probably _stay true to his word, but Jez grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down.

"WAIT. I'm not finished yet." Thierry raised his hands to shut them up. "It's an over-night thing." He said.

Everyone looked confused. "What do you mean?" Ash asked cluelessly.

"I mean, you live there unless your on _holidays, _or, you have the bubonic _plague."_ Thierry winced.

Everyone pounced from their chairs and chased Thierry up the stairs and to his room.

When he got to his door he held up his hand before the stampede trampled him.

They all stopped, Morgead at the front.

"Wait." Thierry said, sounding like he had something important to say.

Everyone did as he said.

"I'm stalling." He spat and quickly dived into his room and locked the door behind him.

The others were punching and kicking at the door.

"Ok." He said to himself. "I'll just chill here for a few hours."

Thierry came back down at dinner. Twelve hours later.

Everyone was at the dinner table waiting for Gillian and Thea to bring the spaghetti bolanaise in.

It was a silent dinner. Every now and then. Thierry would catch people staring at him from their dinner plates.

"I left out one more thing." Thierry said.

Everyone froze, except Hannah, who already knew and accepted everything.

"Um, your term starts next week, so you better start packing." He said and looked down at his food, pretending to be interested in it, whilist everyone began complaining.

"You know I'm sitting right next to you." Airiana warned.

"Yeah, so." Thierry shrugged.

"So, I am capable of stabbing you in the eye with a fork." She said dangerously.

"Yeah, but your better than that." Thierry said, not looking up from his food.

"Am I." She cocked her to the side to look at him.

He looked at her. "I hope so." He laughed.

Airiana smiled and turned away.

The next morning, Tuesday, Thierry went into everyone's room and began waking them up.

He reached Kestrel's room.

"Come on, get up." He cooed. "No more lazy morning's, it won't be like that at Black Diamond."

"Oh, that's too bad." Kestrel mumbled from the pillow her face was plastered in.

"COme on, you need to start organizing your things, what are you taking to Black diamond, what aren't you taking to Lakeview..." Thierry trailed off. "Term starts in six days."

"Get out." Kestrel moaned.

"Wake up."

"GET OUT!" Kestrel shouted. She lifted her head from the pillow. Her hair was frizzy and untamed, her skin was pale, her lips were cracking, her eyes were crazy, and her make-up from the day before was smudged.

Thierry jumped back. "Ok, Ok." He said whilist retreating to the door.

Everyone was awake but skipped breakfast.

They all had to begin packing.

No thanks to Thierry.

And his untimely ideas.

And his short notice.

The only protection he had was Hannah.

A human.

As soon as she turned her back...

He'd be eaten alive.

Literally.

By Keller.

Three days later...

Airiana was paving through her music room.

Thierry walked in, "What's the problem, Airiana?" he asked.

"I can't decide which guitars to take. Two electric and Three acoustic. Or Two acoustic and Three electric." Airiana sounded genuinely confused.

"Just take one guitar." Thierry sighed.

"Which one!" Airiana exclaimed, furrowing her brow and began pacing again.

"I don't know, I don't particullarly care, just take _one." _Thierry said and walked out.

...Airiana grabbed two. The acoustic guitars. One with her own name on it. One with Lexi's name on it.

Airiana also took some of her music tribute frames, Michael Jackson, Taylor Swift, Missy Higgins, Christiana Perri and Avril Lavinge.

She went up to her room, packed 14 shirts and singlets, 5 pairs of tights, 5 pairs of jeans, 6 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of 3/4 jeans, and other accesories...

she got her lakers jersey, her signed basketball, her gridiron helmet and signed football, and her baseball bat and signed baseball.

She got her photos of Lexi, Wynter and herself.

She got her photos of Sam, Jeremy and herself.

She just got all her photos.

Blaise was running around from closet to close, trying to squash everything in her suitcase.

"Ooh and my gucci boots too. And my vesace bag, _and _my dolce & gabbanna jacket." Blaise gasped, hurling random items into her over-filled suitcase.

"No, no , no. Blaise. You can't take all this stuff. Your not moving there." Thea sighed, rubbing her arm.

"_Fine!_" Blaise exclaimed and did took one shirt out. "Better."

"Blaise." Thea put her hands on her hips.

Airiana walked up the abandoned steps of the basement and kneeled in front of a box.

She reached in and pulled a frame out.

Triston.

They were at a beach.

He was giving her a piggy-back ride.

He was wearing one of those groovy small straw hats. Like the one Bruno Mars wears.

He had creamy brown skin and one diamond-studded earring was pierced in his left ear.

He had golden orange sunset eyes and black hair.

He was smiling and glancing up at Airiana whom was smiling/laughing and had her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Her metallic purple eyes shining in the sunlight.

A tear fell down onto the picture and slashed over their faces.

Airiana tossed it back in the box and left the attic. Only glancing back once.

Keller was hiding behind a potted plant as Airiana walked out of the basement.

Keller creeped around to the basement door and stopped.

Wait, there's nothing in the basement.

She opened the door and shifted in.

There was a cardboard box positioned in the middle of the room.

keller kneeled down in front of it.

She pushed the folds of the box back and peered inside.

As soon as she did, light came from a small window above her and shone down onto a photo.

It was a very attractive guy and Airiana on a beach.

there was a fresh wet-spot blotched over their faces.

Keller cleared it with her thumb.

Airiana's planning to leave it here, she thought. I'll go to Jez with it first.

She tightened her grip on the photo and used her knees to prop herself up and headed for Jez's room.

"Hello Jezebel." She sung at Jez's door.

"Hey there Raksha." She replied.

"Stuff you." Keller smirked.

Jez smiled deviously.

"Anyways," Keller layed across Jez's bed next to Jez's suitcase, "I found this down in the basement."

Jez grabbed the photo off Keller and inspected it.

She turned it over and, on the back, scribbled in black pen was: Me and Triston.

"What do you make of it?" Keller asked.

"It's her soulmate...but there not together anymore, obviously. Why was it in the basement?" Jez asked, frowning and looking up at Keller.

Jez was kneeling down beside her bed, grasping the photo.

"Ok, i'll take care of it." Jez said, her eyes watching Keller leave the room.

She pulled the photo to her chest.

She was going to leave the photo here, she thought.

Airiana heard a knock at her door, then footsteps running.

She went to open the door.

There was no one there.

She looked down and saw the photo of her and Triston.

She sighed and rooled her eyes.

She picked it up and shoved it in her suitcase.

Jez peered aroung the corner and saw that the photo was gone.

Jez thrust her arms by her arms in triumph.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Time to go

**You are their deepest fear, yet they are not scared of you...**

"Are you all packed up?" Thierry asked the daybreaker soulmates.

"Yes." They chorused.

"Are you?" Gillian asked politely.

"No. I'm going." Thierry frowned.

"Oh yes you are." Rashel said loudly, glancing at him.

"No, I'm too old." He said defensively.

"No your not. Your stuck in your 17 year old body. If we have to go, you have to go." Rashel said and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm like 10,000 years old." Thierry retorted.

"So." Rashel countered.

Thierry scoffed. "Hannah, back me up here."

"I'll get the suitcases." Hannah laughed and jogged up the stairs.

"What, no. Hey, wait." Thierry chased after her.

"Hannah. We're not going." Thierry insisted as she dragged the suitcases from under the bed.

"Come on. It'll be fun." hannah said sweetly.

"It's school." Thierry reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. Look, Thierry, your putting everyone else through it. If you don't go, it's not exactly fair." Hannah said.

"But HANNAH." Thierry whined.

"No high-way option." she said and threw his suitcase at him.

He caught it effortlessly in his arms and groaned.

"What, am I supposed to walk there." Airiana complained.

"No, you drive." Thierry said.

She froze and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"What." He turned back to her, as they were walking down the hallway, suitcases wheeling behind.

She pulled up her suitcase and crossed her arms over her chest, hip slanting to one side.

"Airiana. Your gonna have to face your fears sooner or later." Thierry said and exited through the front door.

Airiana was standing at the side of the car, watching her still reflection in the window of the drivers seat.

Flashes of images were exploding in short glimpses of her history with cars.

_The car flipping._

_The truck skidding and beeping._

_The shadow covering her vision._

_Sam's screams._

_Her own screams._

_The twisted smoking metal._

_The fire spreading through the car._

_Sam's frail body._

Her image still hadn't changed.

She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't do it.

She won't do it.

_"Come on Airiana. Time to go." _A young voice said in her hand. A hand was on her shoulder.

She felt her blood heat up and her heart-beat relax.

Sam.

_"You can do it, Airiana." _He said. His voice was so encouraging.

She lifted her hand to her shoulder, but when she did. The feeling was gone.

His hand wasn't there.

She took a deep breath and put her hand to the door handle.

Chills were flowing through her spine.

She tooka step forward.

She lifted the door handle.

As soon as she pulled the door open more vivid images were streaming through her.

_Sam's innocent face, twisted in pain and horror._

_The blood trickling from his forehead._

_His limp hand in the ambulance._

Airiana heard a scream in her mind.

_"AIRIANAAA!" _It was Sam's voice.

"SAM!" Airiana cried and slammed the door.

Thierry was startled.

He sent Quinn after where ever Airiana had ran in the house.

Quinn found Airiana curled up holding a shirt to her chest.

Quinn gripped her shoulders and pulled her up.

He was sobbing and crying out and tears were flowwing onto the shirt.

The blood was already soaked.

In blood.

But it wasn't her's.

Quinn saw the tag.

Size 12.

Quinn didn't ask questions.

She picked up a cardboard box and Quinn led her back out the front.

She put the box in the boot.

She felt a stabbing pain her arm and then a flow of some medical liquid.

Thierry caught her as she fell.

He had to put her to sleep.

Morgead gave him a cold you-didn't-have-to-do-that look.

Morgead helped him lay her down across the back seat, they let her hold the shirt.

Thierry walked over to Quinn.

"Whose shirt is that?" He asked Quinn.

"Her little brother's. The dead one." Quinn said, his voice shaking. He saw Quinn swallow hard, but then he turned away.

"Well." Thierry said to himself. "Time to go."

Airiana woke up after they'd parked.

She freaked.

She shook herself out of the car and rubbed her body down like she'd just escaped a pit of snakes.

She looked at Thierry.

He mouthed 'I'm Sorry'.

She walked around next to him and pulled her suitcase out.

Well Airiana, Time to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Someone finally understands

**Death brings life, life brings death, so which is worse...**

Airiana woke up in the room she'd stumbled into last night.

She looked up at the ceiling.

This was her world now.

She blinked, hoping everything would change, Jeremy and Sam would still be there, she wouldn't be in Chicago.

But nothing changed.

She was still looking up at the same white ceiling.

Still laying in the same bed.

Still barely breathing.

Still half alive.

Where was Airiana's roomate.

The bed next to hers was empty.

But some one had unpacked her stuff.

She exhaled.

Too bad Airiana, she thought. Your stuck here now.

She dressed herself, a favoured choice of 3/4 jeans and a tie-dye singlet.

She laced up her sneakers and walked down the stairs.

I'm guessing the cafeteria is that way, she thought. Looking to her right, seeing all the other prep college students heading that direction.

She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked acroos a wide concrete courtyard.

Soon enough, maybe too soon, she shrugged through two silver steel doors.

Buzz and conversation exploded into her ears.

She picked up some fragments of chatting near-by.

_"Who is that."_

_"Look at her eyes."_

_"What a freak."_

She shook her head and walked towards a table she spotted Rashel awkwardly sitting at.

Welcome back to high school.

Airiana sat down next to Rashel, who put her arm on her shoulder and shook her up a little.

Airiana was letting her gaze fold across the new scenery.

She spotted someone she recognised.

Charlie.

Her _soulmate._

Well, not really her soulmate.

That's what he tricked her into thinking.

He was a w_itch, he knew the spell._

Airiana knew all along, but her heart hurt after Triston had left her.

She wondered where Triston was now.

_Who cares, _a sharp voice snapped in her mind.

She sighed.

Quinn reached acroos from the other side of the table.

"Cheer up, buttercup." He cooed. he had a big smile plastered on his face.

He was either amused by her mysery, or it was fake.

Airiana smiled at her self-bickering.

High school these days.

Sam would have gone to high school...

She pinched herself.

A waitor swung over to their table with his notebook at the ready.

"How can I help you this morning." He chimed.

A waitor.

At a high school.

Well, preparational college.

She looked down at the menu next to her hand.

She just wanted cereal, or orange juice, or bacon.

But they weren't on the menu.

She saw the theme of the breakfast.

_Fancy._

But I don't like fancy, Airiana thought.

She spotted something her and her brothers used to have every sunday.

Pancakes. Minus the extra ingredients.

She giggled and looked up at the waitor, tapping on her choice.

"Pancakes." She said.

He frowned, weirded out. "Just pancakes?"

"With syrup." She nodded.

"Just Pancakes with just syrup?" He was still frowning.

Airiana frowned a little too, nodding.

He turned to the others, whom ordered fruit salad.

Quinn stuffed a piece of bananna in his mouth.

Airiana chringed.

Her and her brothers hated bananna's.

The others finally found their seats with them.

"What took you so long?" Rashel asked.

"It took us like, half-an-hour to find this place." James scoffed. "Absolutely ridiculous."

"Now now." Poppy patted his shoulder.

"I like this place." Ash grinned. "Late night, every night parties, welcome back."

Mary-Lynette shook her head. "Hell no."

Two girls swooped down next to Airiana.

"Hi." Airiana said surprised.

"Oh my gosh. Hi." One girl squealed. "I'm Ashley Fitzpatrick." She swung her hand up at Airiana.

Airiana shook it slowly.

"My name is Celestia Goldwen." The other girl said. Not nearly as excited as the other girls.

Ashley had long blonde hair and sparkling pink eyes.

Celestia had Auburn hair, darker than Maggie's, and grey eyes.

"Do I know you?" Airiana asked the girls.

"Golly gee. I've heard so many stories about you. And your twin, Jeremy, Oh he's smokin', well, was smokin'." Ashley squealed.

"Stories?" Airiana was astonished and bewildered.

"Oh yeah, your like every chill sessions fave topic." The girl said and rolled her eyes.

"How, do you's know about me?" Airiana was frowning in confusion.

"Your like historic gossip's label here, well, your family." Celestia shrugs.

"History. Like in your class?" Airiana was freaking.

"Of coarse, silly." Ashley knocked on Airiana's head. "According to Charlie, your like the number one Night World rule-breaker. You two used to date."

"According to Charlie. Charlie Styles." Airiana was shell-shocked.

"Yeah, he has like this thing every fridat night. Selected students go to it. Apparently, he used to work for circle midnight and he knows like all this topic secret stuff, it's pretty cool." Celestia said.

"Well that's just great." Airiana looked away.

"Anyways, I have your class schedule." Ashley held up a piece of folded white paper.

Airiana read through it.

**Monday**

**10:00am- History- Miss Mcritchie**

**11:00am- Maths- Mr Mason**

**12:00am- Recess Break**

**12:30pm- Gym session**

**1:30pm- Selective sports**

**2:30pm- Lunch Break**

**3:30pm- Blood initiative- Mr Stock**

**4:30pm- Music- Ms Wattson**

**5:00pm- Daybreaker Meeting**

Daybreaker meeting.

This school was an academy.

For supernatural beings.

Run by Circle Daybreak.

Airiana took note that Monday was the longest day.

The others started at 9:30am and ended at 3:30pm.

A bell rang from outside.

Well, time for History. She almost cried out.

She hadn't missed class.

Her teacher was small, with soft brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, fringe hanging on the side. And dark brown eyes.

She was talking about Machu Piccu in the Andes Mountains.

She was in all the same classes as the others.

Morgead was pulling faces at her, but she wasn't laughing. She only cracked the tiniest smile of appreciation.

The teacher slapped the metre-ruler on Morgeads desk.

"Sorry, Miss." He said automatically.

She was writing notes on te board for the students to copy.

Airiana looked out the window and saw something silver slither by.

A silver shadow.

It almost went by completely. But it noticed her.

It went back and slid through te small crack where the window was slightly open.

It dripped onto the floor.

Airiana held her breath.

It looked up at her, its faceless being creeped Airiana out.

But it moved on.

It slid under the door and out to the hallway.

Suddenly a bell rang in Airiana's ears.

she was knocked out of her dream, replaying the last time she'd seen Jeremy.

looked down at her book.

Not one word.

She had to walk up to Miss Mcritchie and get her to sign her work off.

She was the only one left in the room when she had the courage to do it.

She handed the teacer her book.

Miss Mcritchie held it loose in her hand when she looked up at Airiana.

"Not one word."

Airiana shook her head.

"Were you dreaming?"

Airiana nodded.

"Not a good start. But...I understand."

Miss Mcritchie gave Airiana her book back and shrugged.

Oh, someone finally understands, Airiana thought, relaxing.

Airiana walked out and breathed in and out.

In and out.

Miss Mcritchie was actually really nice.

Not like most history teachers.

Airiana barely made it through maths alive.

Mr mason had a way of making maths worse. And it was already bad enough.

She almost collapsed in relief when she got to her recess break.

She wasn't hungry, so she decided to check out the music rooms.

She was walking up the few steps when she heard someone playing the piano.

Brilliantly.

But she knew those notes.

And she knew of only three other people who could play those notes.

She pressed her ear against the door.

This person was skilled.

The opened th door and stepped in.

A guy with creamy brown skin, one diamond pierced ear and black hair was working his fingers along the keys.

Airiana felt her heart beating at a million miles an hour.

Her eyes were stinging.

There was a bulging lump forming in her throat.

Goose-bumps creeped along her limbs.

"Oh my god." She said unwillingly.

"Airiana..." Triston stopped abruptly.

Triston Blackthorn.

Airiana backed out of the room.

She shut the door and flattened herself against the outside wall.

When Triston opened the door, it hid where Airiana stood.

She heard a sigh and then the door closed.

Airiana slid down along the wall into a crouching position.

She held her hands over her mouth as tears moistened her eyes.

She walked down to the bathrooms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mirrors

**Wild horses, i wanna be like you, throwing caution to the wind, i'll run free too.**

**Wish i could recklessy love, like i'm longing to, i wanna run with the wild horses...**

Airiana burst into the empty bathroom and all she saw was a long line of mirrors.

She ran to the first and bent over the sink.

She looked up at her reflected image.

Her metallic purple eyes staring into her metallic purple eyes.

But that reflection wasn't her.

This wasn't her.

She could feel it.

She hung her head.

Not only had she let her family down.

She was letting herself down.

She was him.

Triston.

Her soulmate.

And she _ran._

_She ran._

Shame.

She wouldn't have done that before.

Not if she were home.

But she's at a prep college in Chicago.

Far from home.

She splashed water over her face and looked up at the image.

Nope.

Nothing changed.

She sighed and dried her face with one of those paper towles.

In Gym, she just wasn't up to it.

Not this version of herself.

Any other time, she loved punching the shit out of things.

But not after her eppifany.

This wasn't her.

She sat in a corner by herself.

Watching the others, such as Morgead, lifting weights and doing push-ups.

Even Blaise was getting some action.

But Airiana wasn't.

All she was doing was watching.

She'd been on the playing field all her life.

But now, she was on the side-lines.

Sometimes, it felt like she was watching herself.

Another soul in her body playing her part.

She was in the audience, front row but oblivious to even herself.

Like mirrors.

For selective sports, she chose basketball.

No one else chose basketball in her class.

She was alone on the court, practicing her shots.

She used to be good at basketball.

But she was missing every single shot.

Throwing hopelessly at the hoop and the backboard, with no points scored.

Now I definitey know somethings up, she thought.

Airiana, Jeremy and Sam used to play games of basketball every afternoon.

Every afternoon.

But that stopped when Sam died.

Maybe the real Airiana stopped when Sam died.

Now that Jeremy's gone too, there is no real Airiana.

There's a big gaping hole, that can never be filled.

She really has lost everything.

She didn't listen in Blood initiative at all.

She had no idea what was going on.

She was watching the world change aroung her.

She figured the class was just lessons on resisting the urge to drink blood.

She was already good at that.

She was turned off when she had Sam's blood all over her hands.

She felt dizzy.

Her vision was blurring.

She began to see double.

Like mirrors.

She sipped from a bottle of water on her desk.

Nope.

Nothing changed.

In music, all she had to was write sheet music, which would've been easy, if she could see properly.

She saw blurs of tremble clefs and barlines on her page.

She wanted desperately to miss the Circle Daybreak.

But she had to go.

She hoped Triston.

She got back to her room and saw a reflection of the new Airiana in something.

Mirrors.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wrong person

**In mind, half way round the world, in heart, closer than you think...**

Airiana sat on the edge of her bed, looking at herself in the mirror.

She was holding an empty cup from which she just drank from.

She saw a tear run down her cheek.

She hauled the cup at the mirror and sobbed as the glass shattered into pieces.

Jez walked into the hall where the meeting was being held.

She saw Airiana dressed in the same clothes from earlier in the day, but turned towards Morgead to sit next to him instead.

"Hey." She said, dropping her weight onto a plastic chair next to Morgead.

"Hey." He said. His voice broke like he hadn't spoken in a while.

He looked...upset.

"Are you ok?" Jez asked, making him face her.

Morgead swallowed. "Fine."

Jez didn't believe him.

"Anyway, I know who Airiana's soulmate is." She announced, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really." He said, not sounding interested.

"Yeah, his name's Triston. Triston Blackthorn." She watched his reaction.

Morgead froze.

Blackthorn.

Jez nodded, "Thought so."

A man walked in, he was tall with short black hair and blue eyes.

He cleared his throat. "My name is Robert. I'm the leader of this Circle Daybreak meeting and the the principal of this school. i just wanted to reassure you all, this place is perfectly safe, well educated, and has many great training programs..."

The meeting went on like that the whole time.

Rashel was wriggling around, trying to get comfortable.

The speech was incredibly boring and repetitive.

Quinn was clearing his throat every two minutes.

Rashel was leaning on the back of the chair, twirling a sliver of her hair.

She looked over at Keller, the shapeshifter.

She did look similar to Rashel.

Different eyes.

They could have been twins...

After the meeting, Robert spoke to Airiana.

"Your roomate's on an excursion. She'll be back in a couple of days." He said and patted Airiana's shoulder, right where Sam had. It made her flinch.

"How you settling in?" Robert asked.

Airiana shook her hand, signalling the 50-50 phrase.

Robert nodded. "See you at dinner."

Airiana was trudging through the decreasing number of students.

She saw a fragment of...white...out of the corner of her eye.

She whirled in that direction.

There.

She saw it.

A white shadow.

It was disappearing into the forest on the edge of campus.

Her eyes turned gold.

She began to chase after it.

She raised her arms to fend of dangling branches and vines as she ran through the damp coolness of the slowly proceeding night.

There.

She nearly ran smack bang into the white shadow.

"Your here. What are you doing here." She gasped, catching her breathe.

She heard a voice like wind chimes in her head.

"I came here to talk to you."

"What. About what?" She asked, straightening up.

"It's more of a request."

"What is it."

"Can I touch you?" The shadow asked.

"...Why?" She questioned.

"It will change you." the shadow whispered.

"Into what." She dragged her gaze to where it's face might have been.

"It has no name. You will remain a vampire. Your eyes will stay gold, you'll be stronger, faster, better." The shadow whispered.

"No." She said slowly. Shaking her head.

She saw a flicker of silver on it's white surface.

Then it happened.

The whole thing was overcome by silver.

It had tricked her.

It reached out for her.

She jolted back just in time to dodge it.

She began to run out of the forest.

She tripped on a log just as she was about to make it.

She felt a flood of clod spread through her veins as the shadow brushed hand.

Her heart was pounding so hard, she could feel it on the outside.

Suddenly, the forest was gone.

She was surrounded by ribbons of gold.

Then the shadow took form into a translucent...person.

The person was wielding a knife.

"I'm Tom." It was the hurricane voice, but it sounded softer, more humane.

It sliced her palm and gold liquid oozed out.

Blood.

Airiana's eyes widened.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as...tom, began to bandage her hand.

"The touch is a gift." He whispered.

"I don't want it." She whispered back.

"You have no choice." Tom said and then disappeared.

Airiana stumbled into the cafeteria and plonked down next to Quinn.

"How are you?" He asked.

"How do I look." She growled.

"Normal..." He trailed off. Concern sweeping his face.

"Far from it." She laughed sarcastically.

She unravelled the bandage and showed him the wound.

He almost gasped.

He grabbed her hand and plled it up for a closer look.

She pulled it back down and bandaged it again.

"What the hell." Quinn whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I'll explain later." Airiana replied and looked away.

"Alright then, swing by my room later, I'll get everyone else." He said.

Well there goes my quiet night, Airiana thought.

"So, what's up." Gillian was sitting on the floor next to David.

"It's not me. It's her." Quinn pointed a finger up at Airiana.

She sighed and pulled the bandage off her hand.

All the others could see when she held it up was a cut.

Gillian shrugged.

Quinn handed Airiana a knife and she sliced her palm right next to the other cut.

She held it up for the others to see.

"Whoa."Morgead said excitedly.

Time to explain, Airiana thought.

The next afternoon, it was lunch time and Airiana was walking around.

she was about to walk past a girl with long blonde hair whom reminded her of Lexi.

She tapped the girl on the shoulder.

The girl turned to look at Airiana, her green eyes meeting Airiana's, now, gold ones.

Wrong person.

She continued walking when she stumbled across another blonde.

She tapped her shoulder too.

"Sorry, wrong person." Airiana explained.

She was walking up to the music rooms to see Triston.

She walked into the piano room, but he wasn't there.

But a blonde girl was.

She was playing the piano as good as Triston was.

She was smiling with glee.

Lunch was nearly over, so Airiana decided to give it one more try, after walking past several other blonde girls on the way up to the music rooms.

She tapped the girls shoulder and the girl stopped playing.

She turned to face Airiana.

Brown eyes.

Not blue.

Wrong person.

"Sorry, I thought you were...someone else." Airiana turned and left the music room as the bell rang.

Airiana was up at her room after her class, exhausted.

She needed her best friend.

She needed Lexi.

She was so sick of finding the wrong person.

When, she was the wrong person.

She threw her head against her pillow.

Her eyelids slowly shut as she fell asleep, skipping dinner.

(the next morning)

Airiana felt some one slapping the side of her calf.

Like Lexi used to, she thought.

_No, stop. _She told herself.

_Your just digging a deeper hole._

She sat up and turned around.

It must be her roomate.

Her eyes were searing into lapis lazulli blue eyes.

A blonde hair girl started squealing.

Lexi.

Airiana started squealing again.

She dived into her friend and tackled her to the ground in a nice, rather painful hug.

She was not the wrong person.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

You've changed

**Seeing someone you hate is remembering how weird you are...**

Gillian was sitting on her bed.

She shared her room with Blaise.

Yes, Blaise.

Gillian and Blaise were two completely different people.

Well, completely different witches.

Blaise wasn't there. She was at some party on campus.

Gillian was just sitting there on her own. Silent.

She reached out for her diary she kept.

She's been writing a page or two about the people she met, or just the Daybreaker Soulmates.

This was the chapter about Blaise:

_**Blaise**_

_She's a very difficult person._

_But I think I understand. She's hiding something. Something from her past._

_It could be why she uses guys all the time._

_It could be why she hides behind her high heels and short skirts._

_She's a very angry person._

_She keeps her feeling bottling her feelings up all the time._

_She's gonna explode one day._

_Which sucks, because I'm her roomate._

_So I don't want to push her._

_I'll just figure her out quietly._

Gillian nodded in acception for her notes and put her diary back on her desk.

Lexi and Airiana were sitting on their beds facing eachother.

Laughing and catching up on what they missed.

"Airiana..." Lexi trailed off.

"Yeah?" Airiana waited for her to finish.

"...Did you find Wynter?" Lexi asked sadly.

Airiana sunk down, her happiness flying out the window.

She shook her head.

Lexi looked down too.

"What about Jeremy...Did you find Jeremy?" Lexi asked.

Airiana didn't move.

Didn't even flinch.

Her eyes began to water, and a tear fell down her cheek.

Lexi unfolded her legs and rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What. What's wrong?" Lexi asked rocking her from side to side.

"Jeremy's dead." Airiana sobbed.

Lexi looked up from her friend.

_Dead..._

Blaise walked into her room and caught Gillian reading a book.

"Hey nerd." She said.

"You know I wish you wouldn't call me that." Gillian said, closing her book.

"Well, I wish you weren't my roomate, but we can't all get what we want." Blaise teased.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Gillian asked.

Blaise just laughed.

"I'm serious. What's wrong with me?" Gillian was kind of giggling too.

"Well, it would be nice to have a roomate with fasion sense, nice hair, liked shopping, came partying with me, and someone I might actually like." Blaise said, ticking them off her fingers.

Blaise grabbed her jacket and left the room.

Gillian gripped the front of her T-shirt and pulled it out to get a better look.

She sighed.

Maybe she's right, Gillian thought.

She grabbed her diary and scribbled some more notes angrily in Blaise's chapter.

Lexi was looking at Airiana closely after dinner.

She noted her eyes were gold, like when she saw one of those shadows.

"Hey, your eyes." Lexi looked around the room. "Are there shadows in here?"

"No. This is semi-permanent." Airiana sighed.

"Why?" Lexi frowned in confusion.

"A shadow _touched _me. Now I'm different. Haven't you noticed." Airiana shrugged and looked back at Lexi.

"You've changed." Lexi nodded.

"Why did it change you?"Lexi asked moments later.

"Who knows." Airiana replied.

"So, whatelse happened?" Lexi asked.

"Um..." Airiana looked around the room.

She took her bamboo knife out and reopened her cut.

"Whoa. Oh my god. What are you doing?" Lexi, once again, went over to Airiana's side again.

She then saw the gold blood ooze out.

She gaped at it.

"What does this mean?" Lexi looked up at Airiana.

"I don't know." Airiana shrugged and grinned, but she was still almost crying.

"Oh Airiana. You have changed." Lexi said.

"Worse. I'm not me, I'm completely different. I don't know how I know, I just know. I can feel it." Airiana smiled, she was waving her hand out from her chest as she explained.

"I know. I wish I knew." Lexi agreed.

It was around midnight, and Airiana and Lexi had gone to bed.

But Airiana was awake.

She was laying on her side, cuddled up in her blankets, staring out the window.

She was watching the stars, trying to make shapes of them.

Then all of a sudden, they moved.

shaped into a name.

_Airiana._

She sat up and gaped out the window, about to tell Lexi, but the stars went back to normal.

She frowned.

Maybe it was a message.

A message from her family.

Then she saw a wite shadow hover down to her side and take shape into a boy. About her age.

"Hi there." The boy smiled.

All Airiana could focus on was his eyes.

Violet purple.

Not exactly like her's _were._ But she still gasped. Was it Jeremy, or Sam. No. Maybe just a relative.

"No. I'm not related to you. My name's Gary. You must be Airiana." He was still smiling.

_Gary._

Airiana nodded. "What is it?" Airiana asked as politely as she could. But she was still mesmerized.

"I came to talk to you. About the touch." He said.

"An update?" Airiana smiled.

"Sort of. Listen carefully. You have a job now. Your a hunter. We give you assignments. We want to use your new abilities to our advantage. But there are complications...If you die, you will be sent to damnation." Gary began.

"Damnation. What, like hell."

"Yes. That's why you have to be _very _careful." Gary answered.

"What do I do exactly?" Airiana asked.

"You hunt. Anything and everything. Potential threats." Gary shrugged. "And, we got you this."

He waved his hand over Airiana's.

A white and silver pistol appeared in her hand. Inside, it was sort of glowing. Glowing gold.

She unloaded the gun and small bullets with golden liquid inside them fell into her palm.

"It's called a Star-Shot. One bullet, _one bullet, _can kill _anything._" Gary said, raising a finger.

"A little help from upstairs." He smiled.

"Why me." She asked.

"You were chosen. Your the only one who can fix this." He said.

"What _about _me. Am I like this. Not me. Forever..." Airiana trailed off.

"I think so...but if there's another way, I'll find it." Gary reassured her. "But for now. Just wait for our call, ok." Gary was smiling again.

"...Ok." Airiana said and watched Gary evaporate into the cold night air.

Airiana went to the bathroom and looked at her self holding the gun.

_Airiana, you have changed._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

You left me there

**The truth may be overated, but lying is a sin...**

Airiana was up in the music room, just tapping the keys of the piano.

She gave up and lent her head against the piano lid.

She lifted her head up just in time to see a note come through the window.

It landed on the keys and she picked it up and read it out loud.

"Airiana, we need to talk, meet me in the old toolshed..." She read.

It might be Gary. Or Lexi.

She grabbed her bag from a near-by desk and started in the general direction of the toolshed.

She pushed the door open slowly to reveal a dark room.

No lights.

It was late afternoon and the sun was just about to go down under the mountain tops.

She closed the door behind her.

"Hello..." She heard her voice echo through the shed.

Maybe it was a fake note, she thought.

She was about to turn around to walk bak outside, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Hello to you to."

Triston.

She was staring into his golden sunset eyes and then realised, that was what it probably looked like outside.

"You sent the note?" Airiana asked.

"Yep." Triston said. He looked nervous.

"Why?"

"I had to talk to you."

"Well..."

"Why did you run away?" Triston looked hurt.

"Why did _you _run away?"

"I found you, but then you just left. I love you Airiana, be with me." He said. "We're soulmates. Come on, did you really think _Charlie Styles _was your soulmate?"

"No. But he did a better job at pretending than you did."

"I'm not pretending. We're soulmates."

"No, triston. You can't just walk back into my life and decide to _be _with me again." Airiana said.

She was getting frustrated. So was he.

He reached out to grab her hand, but she jerked it back. "Don't touch me."

"Airiana, what's wrong with you." He looked so hurt.

"Me. What's wrong with _me. _Oh, Your unbelievable." She began to raise her voice.

"Don't you love me, too?"

"Like I said. You can't walk back into my life and decide to love me." Her voice was getting louder.

"Why not." His voice was loud too.

"_BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME THERE." _Airiana cried. She quietened down. "You left me there, and you didn't come back."

Airiana started for the door.

"Airiana..."

"No."

Airiana walked out into the newly found night air.

It clung to her face and blew her long brown hair away from her face.

She beghan to cry. It was worse when you let the truth out.

She walked back to the music rooms and sat at the piano.

Now she knew what to do.

She began to play the chords and sing to Christiana Perri's 'Jar of Hearts'. Brilliant song choice.

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you,_

_'cause all that's waiting is regret,_

_And don't you know I'm not yoour ghost, anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the most, _

_I learned to live, half a life,_

_And now you want me one more time..._

_And who do you think you are, _

_Running round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart,_

_Your gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul, _

_So don't come back for me,_

_Dont come back at all..."_

She sung.

Singing made her clam, but she couldn't be bothered finishing the song.

She had a nice voice.

Really nice.

But she had to get back to Lexi anyway.

"So, how'd it go." Lexi called as Airiana walked into the bathroom.

Airiana back-tracked.

"How did what go?" Airiana asked.

How did Lexi know.

Airiana didn't say anything as she walked in.

"Your talk with Triston." Lexi giggled.

"How do you know about that."

"Well..."

"YOU THREW THE NOTE THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Airiana exclaimed.

Lexi laughed and nodded.

"Why would you do that for _him?"_

"He gave me twenty bucks." She shrugged.

Airiana smiled, shook her head, and slapped Lexi's arm.

"So how did it go?"

Airiana laughed, shaking her head, and walked into the bathroom.

"Well..."

"It was intense. Not a happy scene." Airiana called.

"What did he say?"

"He loved me."

"What did you say?" Lexi was smiling. Did they finally get back together...

Airiana walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands with a tissue.

"He left me there..."

"AIRIANA!" Lexi exclaimed.

"What, it's true."

"You don't even know why he did it."

"Well, do you think I want to. Hey, triston, why did you _ditch _me at the prom, leaving me on my own, and never come back, and why haven't I seen you since then. NO." Airiana shook her head.

"Just talk to him. Properly." Lexi pushed Airiana's leg out towards the door.

"Tomorrow, maybe." Airiana said.

Lexi looked at her disapprovingly.

The two girls were lying in their beds facing eachother.

"His name was Gary." Airiana continued.

"And he gave you that gun." Lexi pointed at the Star-Shot Airiana was turning in her hands.

Airiana nodded.

"Was he hot." Lexi sat up immediately.

"I am not answering that." Airiana turned to lay on her back.

"Oh come on." Lexi climbed out of bed and sat on the end of Airiana's bed.

"I don't know. He was kind of translucent." Airiana shrugged.

"He was totally hot, wasn't he." Lexi walked back to her own bed.

The two girls started laughing.

They turned on their sides to face eachother again.

"You should come have breakfast with us tomorrow. Me and the others I was staying with in Thierry's mansion." Airiana offered.

Lexi sat up again, "You stayed with Lord Thierry!"

"Yeah." Airiana smiled.

"What was it like?"

"Nothing special."

"NOTHING _SPECIAL. _Your the luckiest girl in the WORLD." Lexi gasped.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It wasn't home." Airiana said.

Lexi looked sad. "We're far from home."

"I don't even know where home is." Airiana said.

Lexi looked even more sad.

"Guys, this is Lexi." Airiana held up at her friend sitting next to her, knowing everyone could see the same blonde hair and lapis lazulli blue eyes she'd seen all her life.

"Hi." Everyone chorused.

"Morning." Lexi chimed.

They were all studying the menu's.

Airiana saw that the theme was _Country._

That sounds better, Airiana thought.

Airiana ordered the Farmer's breakfast because she was so hungry, Lexi got the same.

Gillian got fruitsalad.

David got the same.

Rashel got omlets.

Quinn got the same.

Hannah got cornflakes.

Thierry got the same.

Poppy got bacon.

James got the same.

Mary-Lynette got scrambled eggs.

Ash got the same.

Keller got a cappuccino.

Galen got the same.

Maggie got coffee.

Delos reluctantly got the same.

Thea got orange juice.

Eric got the same.

Blaise skipped breakfast because she didn't want to gain anymore weight this week.

In about ten minutes, a waiter put a plate down in front of Airiana, loaded with bacon, eggs, sausages, turkish bread, fried tomato and a cup of orange juice.

She couldn't help but lick her lips, she held her fork in her hand, she hardly ever used a knife, but then Triston walked past her.

She sighed, looked at her foo, then at the back of Triston.

She reluctantly stood and walked after him.

He was about to sit at an empty table, but Airiana grabbed his forearm and dragged him behind a building.

"Explain to me." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Why you left me there. I need to hear it from you."

He took a step toward her. "I didn't leave you there."

Airiana laughed sarcastically and looked away.

He pushed her face back to face him.

"I didn't. They took me away. The shadows. They dragged me away and then chased you throught the forest." He was looking deep into her eyes, searching for something.

"Do you believe me?" He asked.

Airiana took her time. But after a while...

"Yes."

He hugged her to him and kissed her.

Bitter sweet.

Electricity was tingling on Airiana's tongue and then throught her bloodstream.

He pulled back and hugged her to him.

she felt the need to hug back.

"Something's missing. It's not the same. I can feel it." He said.

"Tell me about it." Airiana smiled. "I gotta get back to breakfast." She said and pulled herself from his arms.

He nodded and watched her go.

She smiled to herself when she rounded the corner.

She took her seat next to Lexi again and lifted a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Lexi leaned into her. "What happened." she whispered in Airiana's ear.

"He kissed me." Airiana whispered in her Lexi's ear.

"He what." Lexi smiled.

"You heard me."

"Did you kiss back." She whispered.

"Of coarse."

Lexi had this weird twitch thing. She wanted to explode. She could barely contain her excitement.

After breakfast Airiana and Lexi rounded a corner and at first they walked at a slow pace then they exploded. Squealing and laughing and hugging.

_So he didn't leave me there..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The truth

**Breaking the rules is a way of reaching out to someone...**

(Four days later)

Mary-Lynette woke up crying.

She had to do it today.

She had to tell the truth.

Thierry had been able to convince the school to let the Daybreaker soulmates go back to Thierry's house for the weekend.

And Lexi and Triston were coming too.

Mary-Lynette saw that her bags were already packed.

Ash, she thought.

His bags were packed too.

She could here the shower running and Ash's usual shower song.

"_How does she know that you love her,_

_How does she know that you care,_

_How does she know that you really, truly love her."_

He was banging the beat on the tiled wall.

Mary-Lynette laughed and shook her head.

_Never gets old..._

Airiana was sitting in the car, conscious, and breathing deeply.

Lexi was at her side, instucting her.

"In, out. In, out. In, out." She was saying.

Airiana was a picture of calm on the outside, but she was freaking out big time on the inside.

Triston slipped in beside her, eyeing her carefully.

She side-ward-glanced him, and nodded, letting him know she was ok.

On the road again, Thierry thought as he drived all the way back to his mansion in Chicago.

He was excited.

Sick of those shabby, old, dirty bedrooms at the college.

He wanted his _mansion._

And hour or two later, he pulled into the drive-way.

Just after he shoved the key in the lock, turned the handle and opened the door, Airiana pushed past him, knocking him into a wall, and ran intot the nearest bathroom.

It was a good effort, he thought.

Lexi was sitting at on side of the door way to the bathroom, and Triston was sitting at the other.

"You done." Lexi called.

"Yep. Wait...no." Airiana was vomiting into the toilet. Car sick. Anyone who'd been in a car accident that killed your little brother would be.

Airiana was standing at the door of the music room.

She opened slowly, like she was an owner of a hotel hosting the queen, and revealed a paradise for Lexi.

"Oh my god." Lexi breathed.

She began jogging around the room to the various instruments.

"Yeah, thought you might like it." Airiana said.

Triston wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, kissing her on top of her head.

She smiled.

"Um...guys. I have an announcement." Mary-Lynette called.

It was now night time as everyone was sitting in the lounge room. Waiting on Mary-Lynette.

She was siitng there silently, shaking.

"Spit it out Mare..." Airiana pressed.

"I haven't been telling the truth. It's about- It's about Jeremy..." Mary-Lynette said.

Airiana sat up strongly, full focus on what Mary-Lynette was saying.

Not making Mary-Lynette feel better.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth." Mary-Lynette said.

"The truth." Airiana Said.

Mary-Lynette nodded. It's time.

"Your brother, he...liked me. When he ran off, he came to Briar Creek, he lived in a cottage, no body knew anything about his family or where he'd come from. So, then Ash turned up and we were out in the night alone and Jeremy turned up. He turned into a werewolf and he was attacking Ash.

So, a voice in my head, told me what to do. It said to get the knife and kill him before he killed Ash, then the car exploded and it was all a big mess..." Mary-Lynette was crying now.

"What are you saying Mare." Airiana asked. She looked so sad.

"I killed Jeremy!" Mary-Lynette cried.

Airiana stood up. "YOU WHAT!" She shouted.

Morgead stood to, holding her back with Triston, but those new abilities...

"I didn't mean to." Mary-Lynette was crying and cowering on the lounge, raising her hands for defense. "It was an accident."

"How could it be an accident, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Airiana shouted.

Mary-Lynette was sobbing.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Calm down." Morgead stood in front of Mary-Lynette so Airiana couldn't see her.

"Don't tell me to calm down, she killed Jeremy!" Airiana exclaimed trying to free herself from their grip.

Silver shadows began to swirl around above them.

"Yeah, I know, It's ok." Jez stepped in.

"No it's not ok. Don't tell me it's ok." Airiana was inches from crying herslef.

"Shhh, shhh." Lexi was whispering.

Airiana broke from their grip and headed for the stiars. She turned around to give Mary-Lynette a cold-as-ice death glare before running up the stairs.

Mary-Lynette buried her face into Ash's chest.

Morgead sighed, "I hate the truth."

Jez, Keller, Lexi and Triston went up after Airiana.

"Come on, Airiana, open the door." Keller called as she banged on the door with her fist.

No reply.

"Airiana." Lexi called.

No reply.

Jez shrugged and walked back down stairs.

There was nothing more that they could do.

All Jez could here was crying when she tried to fall asleep.

It broke her heart.

Poor girl, her life really sucks, she thought.

Jez closed her eyes.

I should try to rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gone

**Those who are lost can always be found...**

Triston was sitting at the end of his girlfriends bed, just watching her.

He had his legs crossed and his clasped hands were at his mouth.

She was sitting up too, her skin pale, her eyes bloodshot and moist.

"Can you stop that?" She asked.

"Stop what?"

She sighed and twisted, ploughing her face to her pillow. "Staring." She said in a muffled voice.

"No." He said, focusing on the back of her head.

She sat back up, shaking.

"_Trust your heart,_

_The sea's catch fire,_

_Live by love,_

_The stars walk backward." _Airiana recited.

Triston frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't you remember. It's about taking chances." Airiana whispered.

Airiana felt her lips tremble.

Just not certain chances, she thought.

A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the white sheet below her.

Triston crawled over to her. He sat behind her and lifted her up onto his lap.

He stared over her right shoulder as she looked the opposite direction.

"You know he's watching." He said.

"Do I?"

"I hope so." He said. "You used to."

"I'm not so sure anymore." She sniffled at the end of the sentence.

"Hey." He said turning her face to his.

He kissed her briefly and pushed her back on the bed.

"I have to go out to the chemist ok." He said.

"Why?" Airiana asked, watching him walk to the door.

"You need sleep." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

In the next few moments all she heard was a car engine starting and a soft hum as it drove away.

Quinn was too bothered by his thoughts to sleep.

He climbed out of bed and slipped into Airiana's room.

He knew what to say.

"Hey." He said as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey." Airiana replied, sniffling.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No."

Well, ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer, he thought.

Well, maybe it wasn't a stupid answer, but it wasn't the one he wanted to hear.

"I just wanted to say...I know how you feel."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, I kinda went through a similar thing a while back."

"And what was that."

"Dove. My old girlfriend. She was a vampire. We were so in love. We were going to get married. But then, my dad staked her. She died, of coarse, and i never trusted myself to love again. Till I met Rashel."

"Trust your heart,

the sea's catch fire,

Live by love,

the stars walk backward." Airiana said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's about taking chances." Airiana looked up from her hands into Quinn's eyes, the windows to his soul.

"I'm sorry, about Dove." Airiana said. The name sounded so unfamiliar on her tongue.

"I'm sorry about Jeremy, and Sam, and your parents." Quinn slowly added to the list.

Airiana nodded.

"What was that poem again?" quinn asked.

"Trust your heart,

The sea's catch fire,

Live by love..." Airiana trailed off.

"The stars walk backward." Quinn finished.

Airiana nodded.

"How do you feel. Deep down?" Quinn asked at random.

"Like I'll never smile again." she replied.

Quinn stood and walked over to the door, speaking before he exited, "Take a chance, Airiana."

Airiana did smile at his comment.

"There you go." He whispered, leaving the room.

Thierry was woken by the sound of broken glass and shouting.

He heard Airiana grunting and growling as another cup broke.

He ran down stairs but was caught up by the traffic.

No one dared to step toward her as she hurled glasses across the room.

"Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed.

There was shattered glass everywhere.

Plates too.

"What's going on here?" He asked Hannah.

He took note that Airiana's eyes were closed.

"She's in a sub-conscious state." Hannah whispered.

"Oh that's it, I'm waking her up." Quinn said and stepped down onto the floor.

"No!" Hannah grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Sub-conscious people are like sleep walkers, never wake them up." She said.

Airiana threw a glass towards them and it smashed on the wall, next to Morgeads face.

His eyes widened as he stepped a little to the side.

Airiana smashed a chair against the ground and it craked into little segments of wood.

She then picked up another chair and swung it into the window nearest the daybreaker soulmates.

Shards of broken glass fell to the ground.

Airiana picked up a broken chair leg and aimed it at her own stomach.

A wooden chair leg.

"Wait!" quinn exclaimed and he ran down the rest of the stairs and gripped her arm, pulling the stake from her hands.

Her eyes snapped open in an instant.

She immediately punched Quinn in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

She then realised what she had done.

She cupped her hands over her mouth.

She reached down to Quinn.

But before she reached him, something went through her mind.

_Briar Creek. Not that far. I can run._

She turned away and sprinted out the front door.

She heard the clatter of the others chasing after her.

Quinn slid into his black ford XR-6.

Airiana was already half way down the road.

She was fast.

Soon enough, her figure disappeared into the shadows.

It was raining down on Airiana as she ran towards Briar Creek.

A cottage, on the edge of a forest, she thought.

Her hair was sticking to her face as she sucked in the night air, one breath after the other.

Jeremy has to be there.

She saw a distant sign: _WELCOME TO BRIAR CREEK._

She felt relieved but not so hopeful.

She ran through the town at maximum speed.

She stopped in the centre of the town, spinning around, trying to find the right direction.

She ran north, down a long dark road, the moon providing the only light.

There was thin silvery mist coating the ashphault.

She saw a cottage, in the middle of the nowhere, on the edge of the forest.

She ran to the door and twisted the handle.

It was open.

She pushed the door wide open and peered inside.

Empty.

She walked in and felt herself fading inside.

Quinn pulled up in front of the cottage.

He had called Mary-Lynette for directions.

The door was wide open.

He opened his own car door and stepped into the night.

He walked inside.

He stepped into what he figured was the bedroom of Jeremy Lovett.

Airiana was laying with her face to the ground.

She kneeled down beside her.

"It's ok." He patted her shoulder.

"Don't bother."

"Why not."

"Why?"

"Because you did something to me, Airiana. I never really cared for many people, Rashel aside. But you did something."

"I'm not important."

"Yes you are. This is all a loose connection and your the strongest link."

He turned around and found all the other's standing in the doorway.

He shrugged at them.

"You's go down the road, I'll stay with her for a bit." Quinn said.

They all nodded and shuffled back to the car's.

Morgead was about to leave when Quinn called to him.

"Is Triston back yet?"

Morgead shook his head and continued out the door, calling, "I'll call him."

"What do you think?" Quinn asked.

"He's gone." Airiana replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Flames

Rashel could see Quinn's car cruising down the road.

They had stopped somewhere down that long, dark road to wait for them.

So he managed to get her in a car, she thought.

The whole gang was standing on the side of ride, Quinn was driving on the farthest lane.

But, just then, a silver mustang flew down the same lane, crashing into Quinn's car.

A ford sedan had nothing againgst a ford mustang.

quinn's car flipped into the air, somasolting in front of her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"Oh my god." Someone called next to her. Thea.

quinn's car finally landed. It landed upright, but completely smashed up.

Airiana was in front of Quinn as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

He was bleeding from his head.

As Airiana tried to get him up, things flashed to her.

First he was Quinn.

Then he was Sam.

Quinn.

Sam.

Quinn.

Sam.

She gritted her teeth and focused on his seatbelt.

This one, she was going to save.

She heard someone scream, "Oh my gosh, FIRE!"

She looked behind to her left as flames began to creep out from the bottom.

She had enough of the seatbelt.

She tore it off by force and dragged Quinn into the backseat.

She placed him against the left car door and kicked out the right.

She kicked at it twice before it came off it's hinges.

She threw Quinn out, causing him to land about two metre's.

Thierry ran up and dragged him back.

Airiana noticed her hands covered in blood.

The flames burst up, creating a barrier so she couldn't escape.

She crawled back to the front of the car.

She hung her head out the window.

Quinn was now standing and conscious.

Jez was trying to twist from Morgead's grip.

She wanted to save her.

Save Airiana.

But he wouldn't let her.

Delos was trying too but Thierry was pushing him from anything sharp.

Lexi was screaming her name.

Airiana brought one bloody finger to her lips, hushing, "."

Airiana was crying too.

She knew she was going to die.

But maybe that was home.

She'll see her whole family again.

Lexi ran as fast as she could towards the car.

She dived through the hole into the car where the door used to be.

She climbed into the back into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Airiana asked.

"I'm not letting you die alone." Lexi replied and gripped Airiana's hand tightly and squeezed it.

Airiana let go and hung her head out the window.

"QUINN!" Airiana called. "TRUST YOUR HEART, THE SEA'S CATCH FIRE, LIVE BY LOVE..."

"The star's walk backward." He whispered.

Airiana looked up at the stars.

Then, two gold flashes ran across the sky, but faded as quick as they appeared.

She looked back at Quinn and nodded.

"NO!" Quinn pushed Rashel away and started for the car.

But he wouldn't be fast enough.

Soon enough those flames will reach the engine and the fuel pumps and they car would explode.

Airiana gripped Lexi's hand again.

She smiled at her best friend and then turned to look out in front of her, squinting and holding her breath, just waiting.

And then it happened.

The car did explode.

Quinn was knocked backward by the force and Thierry ran and dragged Quinn back.

Their world ended in fire.

_Red flames, orange flames, yellow flames, white flames, blue flames._

**GO TO NEXT PAGE PLEASE.**


	21. Chapter 21

_NOTIFICATION:_

**LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.**

**IT'S CALLED 'SECOND CHANCE.'**

**IT SHOULD BE PUBLISHED SOON.**

**SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT ONE.**

**TA-TA! :)**


End file.
